harry's first love
by courageouscoward
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry moves to the Muggle world for good. Draco is part veela. slash. OOCdraco. Enter at own risk. LOL terrible, inconsistent writing. but i won't take it down. xD
1. Settling in

Harry plopped down on his new bed. Today was a brand new day for him.

He moved into his condominium unit in Canada and he was finely settled. After finishing at Hogwarts he decided to live in the muggle world for the rest of his life. The unit was very comfortable. The foyer area had an L shaped couch and a 51" television set with a complete entertainment system. Karaoke, DVD player, Playstation 2, surround sound system and the works. The kitchen had an L shaped countertop where he could eat breakfast and a separate room for formal dining. There were two bedrooms and a den. He occupied the master bedroom and made the den his office. He used the smaller bedroom as storage for the meanwhile.

"Okay," he sighed. "Relax Harry, everything's gonna be alright. You have a job preparing kids for Hogwarts, you can find a girlfriend and make lots of babies and you will be very happy." He assured himself then quietly added with a sigh, "Who am I kidding?" He is deeply in love with someone from Hogwarts. And that someone is…..

_**Flashback**_

_Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. Harry wanted to go out with someone badly. Ron was going with Hermione, they were totally obvious. Ginny was going with Neville and he didn't really like someone in particular. The class abruptly ended and walked to the Great Hall slowly, lost in his thoughts. When he finally reached the Great Hall, Hermione was starting to worry._

"_Where were you? You almost had me worry myself to death!" Hermione said. _

"_I'm sorry," Harry replied. "I was just thinking." _

_Ron spoke up. "Have you figured out who you're going out with yet?" _

_With that Harry didn't answer and became silent. After they finished eating dinner, Ron took Hermione for a walk. He was telling her how he feels and Harry went on to the Gryffindor tower alone. The common room was packed with excited chatter. "How nice," Harry thought, "everyone is planning for tomorrow and I don't even know who to ask." He went up to he boys' dorm and lie down on his bed. He found a note under his pillow and read it._

_**Harry,**_

_**Meet me by the lake at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow.**_

_**Draco**_

_**P.S Don't tell anyone about this if you want to continue living until you kill the Dark Lord.**_

"_Finally, someone to go out with." He thought. He showered and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was gonna be an interesting day. _


	2. black shirt

_**Flashback**_

_At sharply 8:00, Harry was waiting by the lake for Draco. It took him a while to convince Hermione that he didn't want to come. The last thing he wanted was for Hermione to know that he was going out with Malfoy. Besides, Ron wanted to be alone with his new girlfriend. He was wearing a casual polo shirt, pants and sneakers. He didn't want Draco to think that he was dressing up for this meeting. Draco arrived wearing a black dress shirt, khaki pants and dress shoes._

"_Hey, why so formal?" Harry asked._

"_Because this is the way I dress," he answered. "I have no clothes like that." He eyed Harry's clothes with disgust. _

"_What's wrong with my clothes? Anyway let's just forget about the clothes and go wherever you planned to go." Harry said. _

"_Okay." Draco offered his arms and said, "You will need to hold on. We're going to apparate." _

_They apparated to the Three Broomsticks and sat in a booth for two in the back of the room. They ate and had a pleasant conversation, then proceeded to the shops. By the end of the day they were exhausted so they decided to head back to Hogwarts. _

"_I had a lot of fun today. Thanks Malfoy." Harry said as they were standing by the lake. _

"_Me too. Just remember not to tell anyone. Or else." Draco finished with a glare. _

"_Hey, not too hot buddy. Sure, I won't tell. But on one condition," he said with a slight twinkle in his eyes, "Call me Harry."_

_Draco was about to replied but dismissed him with a wave and, "Good night Draco." _

_Draco stood there dumbfounded and then realized that it was getting cold. He went inside in a daze._

_-end of flashback-_

Harry finished on daydreaming and went on to unpack his clothes. A black shirt caught his eye. The shirt was from Draco.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Draco!" Harry called after him in an empty hallway. He was wearing the black shirt he found on the foot of his bed that morning. There was a note that said:_

_**Harry,**_

**_I had fun last night. Okay, I will call you Harry._**

_**Draco**_

_There was a charmed drawing that was smiling and waving at him._

"_Did you give this shirt to me?" He asked._

"_Yes, did you like it?" He answered casually._

"_Yeah. Thanks." _

"_Sure. No problem. See you around Harry." He walked off and left Harry in the hallway._


	3. confessions

After Harry finished unpacking his clothes he decided to grab a bite to eat. There a franchise of McDonald's that's just 2 blocks away from his home. He ordered the typical meal- Big Mac, large fries and a chocolate milkshake. He ordered 2 Big Macs- because there is no such thing as a heavy meal at McDonald's. When he got his order, he went to the farthest table in the corner near the washrooms. Usually when he eats outside girls (or sometimes boys) go right up to him and flirt endlessly, never even stopping to let him eat for at least a minute. A lot of times though, girls giggle when he passes them and will never stop giggling until he finishes his meal so he never really had peace.

While he was eating he saw a couple sit a few tables from him. He watched them exchange cheesy love stuff until they got intimate. _Perhaps their relationship is new,_ he thought to himself. He groaned as another flashback evoked in his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione and Ron were always immature in terms of love._ _Since 2nd year, sparks were kinda flying. By 4th year it was fully developed. 6th year, and they were steady. He always knew it, but Harry just let hem figure it all out on their own. One night in the library, Hermione was studying and Ron was reading about quidditch. Harry was simply watching someone from another table, all alone._

_He decided to approach the person so he spoke up. "Ahem," Hermione and Ron looked up. "I'll go to the other table. You two stay here. And don't wait up for me when you go back to the tower." Harry said. _

_Hermione was about to ask questions when Ron stopped her. When Harry was out of earshot, he said, "Let him. I wanted to be alone with you and talk." _

_Harry reached the table and sat down. _

"_Harry, what are you doing here? Won't you rather sit with your mudblood friends?" he asked. _

"_Hey!" Harry jerked up from his seat. _

"_Cool off Harry, I was just teasing you." _

"_Good. I don't want you insulting my friends behind their backs," Harry retorted. _

'_What brings you here? Miss me already?" Draco teased. _

"_And what if I say yes?" Harry answered honestly. _

_Draco was taken aback and his face became flushed but Malfoy's did not blush. Harry continued speaking. _

"_Yes Draco, I missed you. I guess I really enjoyed our little 'get together' on the last Hogsmeade weekend. I want to do it again." _

"_I –I…are you asking me out?" Draco stuttered._

"_Yeah, so what? Are you going?" Harry was becoming nervous. _

"_Tell me where we're going first." Draco said. _

"_It's a surprise. I wouldn't want to spoil it." Draco finally agreed and they set up a date for their little 'get together'._

_The next Saturday was the day set up for Harry and Draco's date. Harry set up a picnic for two under a big weeping willow. After eating, Harry cleared his throat, indicating that he wanted Draco's attention._

"_Draco, I don't know what your reaction might be, but I have a confession to make." He paused for a moment, searching Draco's face. Seeing that he had nothing to say, Harry continued with his little speech. "I just wanted to say that I like you, and that I want to start a relationship, a serious one."_


	4. so that's it then?

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, I'll never be JKR and i definitely do not own Harry Potter. And...this story is solely for entertainment reasons...not a cent is being made.

**Last time I checked no new reviews…**

**Anyway it's my fault for not updating sooner…but still…**

**winkwinknudgenudge -. -;;**

Harry saw the couple move and got up from their seats. He didn't even notice that he actually finished eating while daydreaming. He went back to his home and watched some not for kids cartoons. The Futurama kind of stuff. One show caught his attention though. Its name was Bromwell high, and it's about a crappy public school with a headmaster who speaks totally crappy English. It was a madcap show, and Harry kinda liked it. He slept his very first night in his new home, and a dream from memory came into his mind. It was kinda like a flashback, but only now it is in a dream. It was the continuation of his interrupted daydreaming after his meal.

_**Flashback **_

"_Harry, I would really like that but I am part- veela and-"_

_Harry didn't even let Draco. His mind was a swirling mess of frustration and blind anger. _

"_If you don't want to, just say no. Don't try to give me some lame excuse."_

"_Veela…" Harry snorted before storming off to the tower, leaving Draco out in the cold night._

_After a while the blond teenager snapped out of his shocked reverie and realized that he was freezing for he had been wearing a sheer cloak._

_Draco went down to the dungeons in a very foul mood. Pansy was waiting up for him and when she saw him Pansy immediately went to Draco for a kiss. Draco, on the other hand, pushed her away._

"_Draco dear, what's wrong?" she asked with a hint of irritation in her voice._

"_Shut it Parkinson. I don't want to talk right now and I certainly do not want to taste those bitter lips of yours." Draco snapped. The only person he wanted to kiss right now was Harry fucking git Potter._

_Pansy shot a glare at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, touching her lips and tasting it. _

"_Stupid bint…" Draco murmured to himself. He left Pansy in the common room and drew his curtains tightly. Draco muttered a silencing charm and shouted obscenities to no one in particular, but of course loosely based on his fate for making him part-veela. Although he didn't know who his mate was, the chances that Harry is his chosen one would be one to a million._

_Harry, on the other side of the castle, was in bed. He can't forgive himself for not listening to Draco's explanation. He muttered a silencing charm around his four poster bed and started sobbing loudly, his pillow the only companion he's got. _

_-end of flashback-_

Harry's sleep was abruptly ended in the middle of the night when he heard a knock on his door. He looked through the peep hole and saw a guy about his age with a brown paper bag in his hands. He put on some proper clothes and open the door slightly, asking who the guy was. Turns out that he had a crowd with him, and in his confusion he just let everyone in.

"Hey man, my name's Rich." the guy who knocked said, Harry earning a little jab on his shoulder.

"Hello. Would you mind telling me why you're here?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, we're just giving you a welcome party right here. You now, people under 28 who move in here are given a party so they feel welcome." Rich said with a sheepish look on his face, trying not to laugh at Harry's crisp accent.

"And why wasn't I informed of this?" Harry asked without the slightest hint of irritation. Rich, however, took this as a bad sign.

"It's supposed to be a surprise man. Anyway if you want us to go then-"

"No, no. It's okay. Thank you for this…erm… welcome party." Harry said.

The party was nothing like Harry has seen before. The only ones he had gone to were the Yule Balls or Halloween parties. This was waaaay wilder than that. A girl approached Harry and started flirting.

"Hi, my name's Angela." The blonde haired girl said.

"Hello, my name's Harry. Thank you for coming to this…erm… welcome party." Harry said, finishing off with a blush. This girl reminded him of Draco vaguely.

Angela had blonde hair and blue eyes. A typical white girl. She's in her third year of college, and she's taking up fashion. That night, or must I say morning, she was wearing a black tight-fitting shirt that says Nirvana with a yellow wasted smiley.

She was also wearing a mini skirt and knee high leather boots. She was wearing the complete accessories of a rocker like net gloves, spike bracelet, black makeup, and the works. She just learned how to party like that after meeting Rich when he gave her a welcome party three years ago when she moved so she can be nearer to her school. Since then she's been a pain in the ass for her parents, but they can't do anything about it because they didn't want to lose their only baby girl. She really loved her parents and her brothers, she knows that. She knew that what she's doing is wrong; she just wants to have fun.

Angela started to inch towards a flushed Harry. She really liked this guy, even though he's got a cockney accent. When she brushed her luscious lips against his, Harry lost his senses. They continued making out, Angela thinking that she had this guy around her finger. Little did she know.

During this mind-blowing kiss, Harry was floating. His mind wandered to Hogwarts, another flashback coming into his mind.

_**Flashback **_

"_Harry? Harry?" a voice called out. Harry didn't know if he was having a dream or if he was really hearing His voice._

"_Draco?" He called out. He remembered that he put a silencing charm around his bed, so how can he hear him? Harry felt something on the right side of his bed, where it was facing the window. He turned towards it and saw nothing. He started to drift off when he saw Draco's head. He shrugged off some ancient cloth and revealed his body. _

"_Am I dreaming?" Harry asked the pale silhouette. _

"_No baby. You're not. It's me, Draco. I would like to start a relationship with you, no matter what everyone says. I don't care if Father disowns me, I care about you." Draco said. _

"_But I thought you didn't want to. That's why you lied about you being a veela, right?" Harry asked, clearly not wide awake yet so he thought he was having a dream. This was too good to be true. _

_Draco stiffened in the lying part of Harry's speech, but let it go anyways. _

"_Baby, I didn't lie. I am a veela. Well, part-veela. So if we will have this relationship it will be a great risk. I have this rare condition as a veela, I will not be able to sniff my mate out until I am 20 years old. This relationship is limited to snogging only, we can't have sex. If I cheat on my mate I will die. Sooner or later I will find my mate and I will fall out of love for you. It's animal instinct. Would you like to take this risk or not?" Draco finished. _

"_What is this relationship if you'll fall out of love for me?" Harry asked. "I'm okay with the snogging part, I don't care about shagging. But what does the point if I won't be able be with you for a long time?" Harry was on the brink of tears. _

"_Hey, we're seventeen. 20 is a long way off. We still have 3 years. Besides, finding my mate will not be very easy. It could take me years to find him or her." Draco reassured him._

"_You mean, it's possible that you will find a male mate?…oh yeah! I forgot all about veelas. I guess I should pay more attention to veela studies." Harry said sheepishly. "But on a more serious note, I don't know if I can." Harry was wide awake now. _

"_Why not?" Draco asked, clearly hurt. _

"_I don't want to be a toy. I don't want to become paranoid, always thinking about what will happen when you find your mate. I really like you. But I just can't imagine the pain when I fall deeper with you, get attached to you then suddenly have to let go. I- I just can't." Harry's tears were falling silently now. _

"_So that's it then? You're giving up on this?" Draco asked with anguish in his voice._

"_Look, Draco. No matter how hard you try to understand you can't. You're not the one who will get hurt as much as I do. Yes, well, maybe you'll get hurt but someone will still be with you or care about you. If I get attached to you I might find no one else. Besides, if I am still on your mind by the time you find your mate and you're on mine, it will not be fair to your mate. You see, in this unsure relationship we will be hurting a lot of people including ourselves." Harry sighed. Suddenly he was very interested in a loose thread on his blanket. He didn't hear Draco get up but when Harry looked he wasn't there anymore. He resumed his sobbing that was cut short by his drowsiness. _

_-end flashback-_

Harry pushed Angela away as things were heating up. He grabbed a Smirnoff Wild Grape and joined a truth or dare game in the living room, leaving a pouting Angela in the dark.

Harry continued and got himself drunk. He was 20 years old and he will enjoy his freedom. Right. His freedom.

**sooo...did you like it? tell me please so just click that little button that says 'submit review'... maybe i won't be lazy and update every week...**


	5. oh boy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

**Hmm…one new review so far…I made adjustments in the last chapter so if you didn't read it on December 15 and onward, you better read it again. I'm being a good dude and I'm trying to update as I said, every week…Yeah… so enjoy!**

Harry woke up in his room the next morning with a terrible headache. Last night events were a jumbled mess of endless questions and kissing dares. It's been a long time since he kissed girls, and the dares also consisted of male to male kisses. Luckily he wasn't questioned about his sexuality on one of the truth questions. He remembered drinking with his new buddies, and remembered that drunk driving is totally out of the question. He sat up and felt movement under his covers. Under his covers are two other men, the other one being Rich. He instantly panicked and checked if he had clothing on. The last thing he wanted to do was cheat on Draco, even though it's really not cheating because he and Draco are not even friends anymore. Seeing that he had clothing on, relief washed through him. He got up, and decided to go to the kitchen, expecting to see an empty apartment and a total mess. However, he saw all the people who partied with him last night. He heard a jingle and looked down. Clinging to one of his belt loops were car keys, all tied together.

"Phew," he thought. At least he didn't cause any other deaths that night. Memories of Sirius rushed back to his head as he thought about this. Anyway, he forgot about that soon when he felt cool lips brush against his neck. He looked back and saw Rich.

"Hey, _mate,_" said Rich, mocking Harry with his fake accent.

"So we did have sex," muttered Harry, very disappointed in himself for "cheating" on his one true love, Draco.

"Yeah. You were amazing. Last night was the most mind-blowing threesome I've ever had. You kept muttering a name though. Drake or something like that." He chuckled. "No offense taken though, this was nothing serious. Just a drunken one night stand."

"Ok, well, about the name. It's Draco." Harry mumbled. "Who's the other guy?"

"Oh, his name's Jason." Rich said, turning to leave and rummage through the fridge.

"Wait, how come I am in my clothes?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

Rich smirked. "Look at what you're wearing. In our drunkenness last night we had a little party after orgasm. Played games until we're exhausted."

Harry looked at his clothes. He was wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt and a pair of Wrangler jeans that are clearly not his.

Harry looked at Rich. He didn't notice anything about him last night, and only now did he get a good look at the said person in light. Rich has a dirty blond locks, deep blue eyes, and thin lips. He has a pointed nose, and he stands about 6 feet. Typical white dude.

Harry heard a small rustle and looked up. He saw the other guy under his covers, the one named Jason.

"Good morning," said Jason. "My name is Jason by the way. I suspect Rich already told you about our wild night?" he asked, while offering his hand to Harry.

"Yeah. I'm Harry." They shook hands. Jason's hands are soft. Hmm….

Jason has spiked up hair, perceptibly he went into the washroom before going outside. He indistinctly resembled Draco's vanity. Jason has hazel eyes, smooth skin, an aristocratic nose and pouty lips. He was a little bit shorter than Harry, at least a few inches. He was wearing one of Harry's quidditch jerseys, and it revealed his well toned muscles. He was also wearing Harry's pants which were a tad too long for him.

After drooling over Jason who reminds Harry of Draco, he scanned his living room. Sleeping people were scattered across the floor, on the couch, and in his spare rooms. Luckily the kitchen area was clear. The three young men started eating a breakfast of cheese omelets cooked by Jason, Harry's pancakes and sausages. The washed it down with fresh orange juice, being tired of alcoholic beverages and hangovers.

One by one the people got up and went home. Jason and Rich stayed because they live in the same building as Harry's, they're practically the ones who invited people and threw the party, so they helped clean up. When the cleaning up was all done, Harry thanked the two. "Thanks for helping me, and for the party, too."

Jason grinned at him. "No problem. Oh, by the way, welcome to Canada dude!"

Rich cut in. "Hey, what's all the cheesiness about?" He hugged Harry and pulled Jason; so that Jason was facing Harry and Rich was hugging Harry is his back. So, Harry was sandwiched between Rich and Jason. Harry felt something poking in his groin, and when he looked up he saw a very flushed Jason. They all pulled away and when Rich looked at his watch, he started swearing and said that he was going to be late for his summer classes. Awkward minutes ticked by as a very red Jason and a perplexed Harry stood in the corridor.

Finally, Jason mustered some courage. "I'm sorry for…"

"For what?" asked Harry.

"For, you know, becoming…hard."

"Oh, that. No problem." Then Harry started inching towards Jason, clearly not knowing what he was doing. Jason stayed frozen in one spot as a hallucinating Harry kissed him, imagining that he was holding Draco in his arms, not Jason. As they kissed, Harry's mind was bombarded with images of Draco. Then he experienced another flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_When Harry woke up the next morning after his late night rendezvous with Draco and a late night sobbing session, he thought it was all a dream. But suddenly the pain of not trying a relationship with Draco assured Harry that it was not a dream. Harry took a cold shower and got ready for breakfast._

_Harry went down to the common room and found Hermione and Ron sitting on a couch, snogging endlessly. Ron broke the kiss in need of breath, and when found Harry he greeted him good morning._

"_Hey, mate. What's up?" Ron asked, while twirling a tress of Hermione's. _

"_Nothing much. Oi, why aren't you downstairs? And where is everybody?" Harry asked._

"_It's Saturday, you silly! Hogsmeade weekend? Did you forget?" asked a very amused Hermione. Harry never forgot about Hogsmeade weekends, because he gets tired of the school grounds once in a while. _

_Harry suddenly remembered. It's been a week since his and Draco's date. _

"_Is there breakfast still?" asked Harry, gradually recalling his hunger._

"_Yes. We'll come with you." said Hermione while pulling her boyfriend out of the couch. _

_When they arrived at the Great Hall a few students were left. Harry's eyes wandered to the Slytherin table and fell on a certain blonde. After a hearty breakfast, Harry decided that he should go to Draco and work things out. He saw Draco walking alone towards the door, and decided to follow him._

"_I have to go do something. I'll go now, ok?" Harry asked Hermione. _

"_Sure. I guess we'll just meet you at the Common Room later." replied Hermione._

_Harry made a dash for the door and saw Draco walk towards the general direction of the dungeons. Harry stopped him just in time._

"_Malfoy! We need to talk." Harry called out._

_Draco looked back. "Oh, so we're back to Malfoy now? Leave me alone, Potter." Draco spat out Harry's name with disgust._

"_I'm sorry for last night. Please give me a chance. I was just so distraught that-"Harry didn't finish his sentence as Draco pressed his lips against his. They shared a passionate kiss that turned to urgent. When they gasped for breath Draco looked at Harry._

"_Did you like that?" Draco asked Harry._

"_Yeah, Very much." panted Harry._

"_Good. 'Cause you'll never experience that again." Draco turned his back on Harry._

"_I thought about last night. You're right; we'll be hurting a lot of people. I wish to never talk to you again you git." Draco resumed walking to the dungeons with his cocky stride, which promised a week full of insults for Harry._

_-end flashback-_

Harry broke off the kiss and rested his forehead on Jason's. Jason smiled and said that it was time for him to go. Harry let go of Jason's waist which he didn't realize he was embracing. He smiled back and kissed Jason's neck as they departed. Oh boy.

**okay...that's one more chapter...review please? puppy dog eyes and the most angelic smile my face could manage**

**constructive critisism totally welcome...**


	6. forgotten tuna sandwiches

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

**Ahem…here's a new chapter… Enjoy!**

That morning, after recovering from the embrace he had with Jason, Harry decided that he should go to the gym. Even though he won't be able to play quidditch that much, he's got to maintain his figure. He's seen men who neglected exercise and their bodies now are oh-so-hideous. The gym he was going to was inside the building he lives in. It is part of what he pays for, so why not enjoy his privileges? Some other facilities included a squash court, a duckpin bowling alley and billiards lounge with poker tables. There was also a big pool and several hot tubs. The place he was living in was very luxurious, and he plans to benefit from it. Harry put on a muscle shirt, his favorite gym shorts and rubber shoes then headed down to the gym. There were treadmills, bikes, and all those stuff you can see on a shopping channel that has something to do with fitness. There were TV's, and man, you'll really like working out there. There was also a sort of mini-bar that serves protein shakes, snacks, and all that stuff. Harry grinned to the cashier before proceeding to one corner so he can stretch. After exercising for two hours, he went upstairs to his unit and took a quick cold shower. After that he planned to go swimming so he can relax his muscles in the water. Walking to the elevator, Harry bumped into a familiar body- Jason's. He was also going downstairs, but he had a great look of concern. Seeing that his "friend" was worried, Harry chose to remain silent and wait for Jason to talk if he wanted to. Unfortunately, Jason didn't have time to talk. As soon as Harry stepped out of the elevator and into the fifth floor where the pool is, Jason quickly pushed the close button and left Harry staring dumbfounded at the elevator door. Harry soon forgot about Jason when he saw the pool area. It was empty, not even a lifeguard was present. He started in small and slow strokes, progressing into big and fast ones. After swimming to his heart's content, he went back upstairs to his home and took a long, refreshing bath. He started preparing canned tuna sandwiches for lunch when he heard a knock on his door. He looked through the peephole and saw a mass of black hair, indicating that the visitor was bowing his head. Harry opened the door, wand ready in his hand in case he needed it.

"Jason?" Harry gasped. He looked terrible. Obviously he needed some cheering up.

"Hey, Harry," Jason replied, accompanied with a sad smile. "I know, I look hideous."

"C-come in." Harry said, prodding Jason into his abode. "What happened?"

"…I just lost my grandmother," Jason started, hot tears ready to spill out anytime now. "She raised me up, and she was the one who truly loved me. My parents died when I was 5 years old and I never got over it."

"At least you had parents," Harry mumbled.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"Uh, nothing. Never mind. Get on with your story." Harry replied.

"Well, anyways, I inherited a large fortune. I let my cousins and aunt live there, but I still own the big house and a lot of money."

"What's so sad about that?" Harry asked.

"You see, no one would accept my, uh, sexuality. My grandmother was the only one open about it. She always said she would love me even if I had a sex change and even if I had cosmetic surgery and all that. It's not like I plan on doing so, but she was still okay with it. Now, I feel like no one wants me anymore. I have no place in this world. No one loves me." With his last sentence Jason broke out into tears. Harry hugged him tightly and told him that everything will be okay. He remembered a time when Hermione told him that…

_**Flashback**_

"_Harry, it's going to be okay. He'll come to his senses and talk to you again." Hermione said for the millionth time to the very heartbroken Harry._

"_It's my entire fault. I should've never accepted his invitation. I am such a fucking idiot!" Harry sobbed even louder. After lunch, Hermione followed Harry outside while Ron stayed in the Great Hall and chatted with the other remaining students. After seeing Harry and Draco kiss and pull away, Hermione demanded the whole story. Now, they were in the Gryffindor common room, while Ron was outside flying in his broom. _

"_Look, it's already been done. You can't turn back the time. And even if you can, would you like to miss those moments you savored with him?" Hermione challenged him._

"_I- I know it's already been done and I certainly don't want to undo the moments I had with him. 'Mione, my emotions are so mixed up right now that I can't even think straight." Harry sobbed, but deep in his heart he was delighted with the attention he was receiving from his best friend. Since he started this Draco thing, they sort of drifted away from each other. And sometimes, Ron just can't help hogging his girlfriend to himself even though he knows that Hermione is more like an elder sister to Harry. _

"_Tell you what, it's 10 a.m. We can go shopping! It's the best therapy ever." Hermione giggled. Sometimes, even smart girls want to pamper themselves and just forget about homework._

"_I don't know Herm-"Harry started to reply but Hermione was already pulling him off the couch. _

_Harry was cynic, but eventually he got caught up in the shopping spree they were having. Harry bought a lot of new stuff and it was some sort of a makeover to make him look his age and to replace the mangy crap Dudley handed down to him. Hermione was also having fun. She kept on asking Harry if Ron would like every outfit she tried on. It was bonding time for them, a break from a thing called **love**._

_After five hours of exhausting and therapeutic shopping, Harry and Hermione decided that they should eat lunch. They went inside the very full Three Broomsticks and chose a booth in a corner. _

"_Damn," Harry thought. "This was the same booth Draco and I shared." Harry shook the thought from his head when he glanced at a nearby table. "Shit!" Harry exclaimed, a little too loud._

"_What is it?" Hermione asked, glancing from the menu._

"_Draco's here, and apparently eating with that bitch Pansy. What an asshole." Harry said. He just can't help it._

"_Harry, just ignore him." Hermione said and resumed reading the menu._

_Draco, on the other hand, saw Harry, too. He saw Hermione and immediately flared. He didn't know that Hermione and Ron were going out. His conversations with Harry never reached that point, always being cut short by wild snogging. _

"_Pansy, I think you should go outside now. Wait there while I pay the bill." Draco crossly said at Pansy._

"_Okay dearie." Pansy cooed, earning a glare from Draco._

_Draco went over to Harry's table, a million thoughts running through his head. When he finally reached them, he managed to say something. "Look what we have here. The mudblood going out with the man-whore. Aren't you one LUCKY slut?" Draco asked Hermione. She blushed, but she understood what Draco was thinking. Who wouldn't?_

"_Sod off Malfoy." Harry said. _

"_Am I talking to you, Potter?' he spat._

"_Stop insulting Hermione. She knows about…uh…the rendezvous' we were having. She went shopping with me to make me feel better." Harry took a long sigh._

"_You told her? Without asking for MY permission?" Draco sneered._

"_You weren't the only one involved, you know. Besides, you won't talk to me properly, how can I ask you? She followed me after breakfast and heard the things you said." Harry glanced at Hermione, she nodded back._

_Draco took a sharp intake of breath. He gave Harry one final glare and gave him the middle finger salute. They didn't see each other that day anymore._

_-end of flashback-_

Jason stopped sobbing and looked up at Harry. "Thanks for being such a good listener." Jason smiled.

"No problem." Harry said. _It's not like I heard anything._ Then, without realizing it, Harry slowly stooped down and kissed Jason. They continued kissing until Jason broke it to take a breather. He rested his forehead on Harry's and sighed with content. "You're such a good kisser."

"Please, you're making me blush." Harry smiled. Jason was looking very silly then suddenly his expression changed. _"What's the word? I can't place it." _Harry thought. _"Lust? Love? What is it?" _Harry's mind was screaming now. Jason broke his reverie when he said one simple sentence.

"Make love to me Harry." Jason had a determined and sober look on his face.

"_Obviously he's not drunk."_ Harry thought. "I- wha-I beg your pardon?" _"What?" _ Harry's heart was thumping faster now.

"I said make love to me one more time. This time you and I can look into each other's eyes and we're actually sober." He let out a little chuckle.

"_This is going way too fast." _ Harry thought. However, he didn't manage to say anything. Before he knew it he was stripped down to his deep red silk boxers.

Harry's mind was racing with incoherent thoughts. He was just going to push him away when Jason hit a sensitive spot. A moan got caught in Harry's throat. He couldn't let the man know that he was giving him pleasure, one part of his brain said. However the other part, the evil one, screamed something else_. C'mon, why bother? You did it already, so there's no point in disappointing. _

Harry was torn between the two reasons when Jason kissed him in the neck. He was sitting on the couch and Jason was now kissing his chest. Jason went down, and down, and down until he reached a tiny flap of skin just above Harry's ding-dang-doodle (I quote Bender here). He nibbled on it and this time Harry couldn't resist a small mewl of pleasure. Harry decided to play along. After all, they already did it last night. Besides, the person's devastated. The arguments were reasonable but Harry still feels that he is betraying Draco. Nevertheless, he continued on with it.

Jason continued southward until he reached Harry's length. He started licking it, pulling a moan from somewhere in Harry's throat. He tried taking it all in, but the size of Harry made him gag. He tried it again and started going back and forth. Harry was getting aroused by the minute, seeing how talented and experienced Jason is. Before long he started thrusting. Jason started going slow and made circular movements with his mouth and covered Harry with saliva. Jason went up and started to kiss Harry. They kissed until they both realized that they were nude. Jason came down and coated Harry with his saliva one last time before prodding Harry to enter. Harry performed a lubricating spell with wandless magic before entering Jason's tight behind. From all the time that Harry spent in the library with Hermione, he couldn't have helped himself from tumbling across an occasional book about sex. Harry entered Jason with more force than he intended to. Jason let out a yelp and growled. "So you like to have it the rough way, eh?"

Harry ignored this and he thrust even harder into Jason. _Damn, _Harry thought. _I thought this was for Jason's sake, but how could I have survived without sober sex? _Harry shook the thought off and concentrated on pleasing his partner. Jason moved with Harry, giving maximum pleasure. They finally came at the same time. Harry withdrew his manhood from Jason's ass and Jason went down to Harry's again. He licked the come off of it and gulped it down. Finally, exhausted from all the roughness they both endured, Jason drifted off. Harry was too tired to lift Jason off his lap so he summoned for his wand and cleaned the place, taking the scent of sex off the room, and cleaning the cum off. He also summoned a cozy blanket for them to share and rifted too sleep too, the tuna sandwiches completely forgotten.

**Okay, that was five pages, longer than what I usually type up. Christmas season just passed, aren't you feeling generous and plan to submit a review? Just let me know that you actually read the story- a simple "I'm reading your story" will be well appreciated. Thanks!**


	7. and he comes right back in

Jason finally woke up. He was very comfortable in the warm snuggle of Harry's body, so he just looked at his wristwatch for the time. "5:30," Jason whispered. "That was quite a nap."

"Who are you talking to?" Harry poked his head out of throw pillow.

"Myself." Jason smiled. "That was great. I love you."

Harry was suddenly awake. Without actually thinking about it he replied, "I love you too." _What? _He couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. Jason didn't notice though. He smiled and stood up.

"I better get going. I need to make arrangements for Granny's funeral. You really made me feel better. Thanks." Jason was half-dressed now.

Harry stood up and helped Jason button his shirt. He started to dress himself. "Want to eat lunch? I was making tuna sandwiches when you came. I just realized that I didn't eat lunch yet. I'm starved." Harry offered a smile.

"Okay." Jason returned it.

"You didn't tell me how your grandmother was- well, how your grandmother died." Harry was going to say _how your grandmother was killed_, but it didn't sound too good.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. She died of choking after finding her two of her housemaids and my uncle having a threesome."

"She choked of shock?" Harry's face was incredulous.

"No," Jason chuckled. "She was eating chocolate cherries. When she found the maids and my uncle doing it, she laughed because it looked funny. The smaller of the two girls was taking command, not my uncle. She was also laughing because she hated the wife of my uncle. I never figured out why though. When she choked my uncle and the petite maid tried the Heimlich method and all possible approaches to let the lump of chocolate out while the other maid called for an ambulance. She never made it." Jason was on the brim of tears again. "No one could be blamed but herself."

Harry hugged Jason. "There, there. Don't start crying now baby. Let's eat lunner. Get it? Lunch and dinner." Jason grinned at the lame attempt to make him feel better and headed for the kitchen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, was Draco. He just talked to the head of Department of Magical Creatures and he was not happy with what he heard. There, in his study, he recalled the conversation so he can make sure that it was not a nightmare.

"Tell me, Ben. Did your 'trustworthy' detective find my mate yet?" Draco asked the head without the slightest hint of respect.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy. I told you before that only you can find sniff your mate out. We found some important news though." Benjamin Crawford looked at the blonde man.

"What is it? Is it connected to finding my mate?" At twenty, Draco was now able to pick up scents. None of them were close to his mates. He was getting impatient, for his mother Narcissa is sick and she wanted to see at least her first grandchild.

"Yes, of course." replied Ben. "Detective Jacobs have narrowed down the places where to look." He cast a glance on the paper he was holding. "Your mate will be found in the muggle world and-"

"WHAT? Muggle world? Are you crazy?" Draco stood up, towering over the sitting man in front of him. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No sir. The detective was certain of it. No one but you can find your mate, but we can detect in which world your prospective mate might be." The soft-spoken man kept his cool.

"Well, fine." Draco answered, sure now that the head wasn't kidding. "Where am I supposed to start? The Earth is a very big place and I am sure that there are a lot of wizards and witches there."

"Jacobs narrowed the place down. I will call him in so he can tell you the details."

Benjamin exited the room and let the detective in.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. I am Detective Jacobs. I am very happy to be of service to you." The fat man offered his hand to Draco.

"I know." Draco ignored the offered hand and sat back down.

Detective Jacobs was short and stout man. He was heavyset and his demeanor was that of slapstick. His voice was high pitched and when he talked it has a very eager tone to it. Not the good kind of eager. The detective was a man who wanted to boast to everyone that he was hired by the very rich Lucius Malfoy and that he's been in the Malfoy Manor a couple of time and he always sees to it that whatever place he comes to, he gets to compare it to the Manor.

Moments passed as Draco refused to say any more of pleasantries the detective expected. Finally, the man broke the silence.

The detective cleared his throat. "As Mr. Crawford may have told you, I have narrowed down the possibilities as to where you mate could be found by you." A pause was made to let Draco reply. Seeing that he had none, the man continued. "I found out that your mate is indeed in the muggle world, and that he's in North America."

"Tell me something I don't know." Draco replied, examining his nails nonchalantly.

"Well, your mate is in Canada. Specifically in Toronto. I researched the population of wizards and witches in that area and the result is good news for you. There are 700 all in all. I also looked for the population of single and registered veela witches. The results are phenome-"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Well, Sir I was talking about the witches that-"

"The witches?" Draco cut him off again. "Don't you know anything about veelas?" The grey orbs were getting annoyed of the man by the minute.

"Eh, no sir. After all, I am not a wizard." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"You're a muggle? Get out of my presence and sight. NOW!" Draco stood up to add more fear in the man's poor nerves.

Moments later the head appeared in the room. Draco stood up.

"Are you crazy? Letting a mudblood like that stand in my presence? I can't believe my father hired him." Draco said.

"I'm sorry if you didn't like what you hear Mr. Malfoy, but I am quite certain that his findings were right."

"How can you be so sure? He didn't even know that veelas are non-human and that a male veela can have a male partner. He also didn't know that my mate doesn't have to be veela to be my mate."

"I'm sorry if that is the case Mr. Malfoy, but I am quite sure that the population of single witches and wizards in Toronto won't bother you a bit." Ben said, trying to console the seething hottie.

"I don't care, enough with the apologies. Where am I supposed to start looking? What do you want me to do? Go up to a person and say 'hey are you a witch?' It doesn't make any fucking sense!"

"You have to listen before speaking, okay? We have a record of the very few single

witches and wizards in Scarborough where your mate could possibly be. There are ten all

in all. And only three of them are women.

"We looked for information and in your case you will have to live with every single one of them. In the end you will evaluate each one and finally pick one when you have lived with all of them for at least two nights. Those are the rules."

"Okay," answered Draco. "Do I look like a rule-abiding person? But anyway fine, have it your way. Never in my life did I agree to a lowlife like you but since my father said so, then fine." Draco heaved a great sigh.

"Thank you for your cooperation, sir. Here's the list of your potential mates. You can pick whoever you want to live with first. When you have picked the order just call us and we will contact the person. Right about now, them are being briefed on the issue."

"Okay." Draco glanced at the list. He did a double take as he saw a familiar name. _Phew,_ he thought. _It's just Harley Porter. _

Draco read through the list. _Trisha Abbot, Brit Mosscoe, Harley Porter, Tanya Griffin, Jason Vanderbilt, James Fillmore, Edward Smith, John Taylor, Joshua Foster, Harry Potter. _Draco's eyes widened. _Harry- I mean Potter is in muggle Canada? _Learning this, Draco stormed off the door and apparated right into the Manor's library. He called for a house elf and demanded for a bottle of brandy. He sat on the armchair and glared at the fire. He still couldn't believe that he needed to live with that Potter scumbag for at least a night. Seeing that he had no choice as it was his father's command, he took out the list and started to change the order of the names.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**That wasn't so bad, was it? Please be nice and hit that button right down there..**


	8. trisha and taylor

One week after meeting, Jason moved into Harry's apartment. It seems that the relationship quickly blossomed from a one-night stand to a life partnership. Of course they didn't make any commitments yet, but it looks like they plan to. One morning, Jason brought the subject up.

"Harry?" Jason asked while eating breakfast.

"Yeah baby?" Harry looked up from his breakfast.

"Have you ever thought of a commitment?" Jason's eyes stayed on his plate.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you know. Marriage. Gay marriages are allowed here. Liberals won on the last election. We can have a civil wedding or a real one. It's up to you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back off a minute. What? Jason, I like you. I really do. I'm even thinking that I love you already. But I don't think that marriage is a thing that we should talk about. It's too early for that." Harry was looking flushed.

"Oh, okay." Jason's spirit dropped, but he continued to smile nonetheless.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jambie, call Draco for me."

"Jambie shall do that, my dear mistress." The house elf scampered off and came back with Draco in tow.

"You can leave now." Draco said coldly to the elf.

Jambie left and the mother and son were left alone together.

"Do you really have to be that mean to the servants?" Narcissa asked her son playfully.

"Yes, Mother. They are low-life creatures that doesn't do anything right the first time." Draco grinned.

"Don't we all?" she smiled.

"What did you call me up here for, Mum?" Draco asked, not being able to sense if something is wrong.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you have found your mate yet. I really want a grandchild by the time you're thirty at least."

"Well," Draco sighed. "I will have to go to muggle Canada and live with ten muggle-loving wizards and witches before I pick one. Some might even be mudbloods. Sadly, I found Harry Potter on the list."

Narcissa gasped. "What a coincidence! I have a third cousin who lived there. She just died this week, and she has a pureblood grandson. Perhaps you could reside with him?"

"I can't. I will have to live with the people on the list for at least two nights to be able to remember their scents. I must start today so that I can come back earlier."

"Well, I'm glad. Have fun Draco." Narcissa gave her son a peck on the cheek. Draco then took his suitcase from his room and apparated to Ben's office, where he they will escort to these muggle flying things called airplanes.

Five minutes into flight and Draco was feeling sick.

"Can't we just apparate to wherever we are going?" Draco whined to the assigned escort.

"We can't do that." The escort said coldly. "If you want to get caught and be condemned, your face in newspapers and dishonor your family name, then maybe we can arrange one quickly." The pretty redhead in her mid-twenties gave Draco a fixated look.

"I'm sorry, but do you know who you're talking to?" Draco asked sarcastically, his wand ready in his hand, an avadra kedavra playing in his mind.

"No, and I don't want to know." She smirked at her cleverness.

"Well, I will tell you anyway. I am Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy. Do you have any problems with that? Because I am capable of casting an avadra kevadra on you anytime. Just say the word and I'll do it. I will not hesitate." Draco sneered at her.

The escort's jaw dropped. She managed to mumble a "sorry" and stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lunchtime came and Jason had to leave for work.

"I'm off to work." Jason proclaimed his departure to Harry, who was in the small room that served as the storage.

"Where are you exactly off to? We've been living for two weeks together and I don't know your job." Harry let out a nervous chuckle, still somewhat ashamed of their earlier conversation.

The question alarmed Jason. "I-uh, I work in my gr-grandmother's company as the CEO." This statement was quite true, with a tinge of untruthfulness in it.

"Oh, okay. That was all I needed to know. Where is your office? Do you want me to drop by later?" Harry smiled.

"Uh, no need. I'll be home by midnight. Just today. Don't wait up." Jason returned Harry's smile and gave him a quick kiss. "See you later."

_Phew, that was close,_ Jason thought as the lift was going down to the parking lot. He took his car keys from his suit's breast pocket and went inside his silver BMW.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco's first pick in the list was a woman by the name of Trisha Abbot. He arrived at the girl's residence and immediately hated the first impression. As sweet as the name sounds, Trisha wasn't sweet at all. She was a lesbian, and she is sharing a flat with her girlfriend. Draco couldn't believe his bad luck.

Trisha and her girlfriend Taylor were in the middle of the living room, attacking each other's mouth when Draco knocked at the door. A muffled 'come in' was called out so Draco came in. He gasped when he saw the two women kissing. _I've seen men, _Draco thought, _but women? _Obviously, Draco never figured out that if there are men doing it, chances are some women would be inclined to do it too.

Taylor broke the kiss and looked up. "Are you the man the Ministry dude was talking about?" She asked.

"Indeed." Draco answered. He was careful not to say anything that might upset the two women, as he didn't recover from the shock yet.

"Well, let me show you to your room. You're staying for two nights right?" Trisha asked.

"Yeah." Draco muttered.

The room was quite small; Family Guy posters covered almost every inch of the wall. The theme of the sheets of the bed was The Simpsons. Different cartoon merchandise was scattered all across the room. Alarm clock, stuffed toys, bedroom slippers. The room looked like a little brother's room. Draco fought the urge to say anything; the place wasn't really to his liking but he couldn't risk being left alone to muggles on his own for at least two nights if he insulted Trisha.

"Well, knock yourself out. I'm pretty sure I'm not your mate." Trisha said.

Taylor, on the other hand, had other ideas. Draco's veela powers were taking effect on her. During the next day Taylor can't help but notice Draco's blonde hair that wasn't held back by gel anymore, it was actually sort of nice. His pale, milky skin was never unnoticed by Taylor too. Trisha sort of hid the fact that her girlfriend was bisexual, thinking that Draco might fall for her if he found out. Like that would ever happen.

On breakfast next day at Trisha's flat, Draco decided to talk to Taylor about his sexuality. As soon as Trisha left to go to work, Draco seized his opportunity to talk to Taylor.

"Taylor, we need to talk." Draco motioned for Taylor to sit down.

Taylor thought that Draco was finally falling for her. She sat down and smiled seductively. "So, you finally realized that you like me so much?" she purred.

"Uh, no. I don't think Trisha will be very happy about this…" Draco trailed off in his disgust.

"She will never find out." Taylor winked.

Draco found his voice again. "No," He said firmly. "I don't like you. I don't even like girls, alright? I'm gay, do you understand? I like men." Draco was beginning to flush, but he didn't care. He will do whatever he can to get the bitch away from him.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I know you want to make an exception. Come on, no one will even know." She began to unbutton Draco's shirt and lick his chest.

Draco froze with loathing. "I said no! Don't you understand English? I don't like you because I'm gay. And even if I wasn't gay I won't like you either because your ugly and you're disgusting!" Draco shouted.

Taylor was at a loss for words. When she regained her awareness of what was happening she stormed angrily out of the room.

During dinner, Draco didn't even look at Taylor. He didn't regret telling Taylor that he didn't like her because it was true. The next day was no different. Draco and Taylor were barely in the same room. Trisha barely noticed this as she was busy snogging with a very guilty Trisha after work. At last, the day that Draco was leaving arrived. He couldn't have been happier to leave Trisha's home.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Draco said curtly. "You're definitely not my mate. However," Draco paused to give Trisha a piece of parchment. "You have to report to the Ministry. You also have to come when Ben calls you. It's all in there." Draco glanced at a nervous Taylor. "Oh and by the way, Taylor likes me. Maybe you can get her to explain?" Draco smirked at Taylor before Disapparating, Trisha's glare clear in his shrewd mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At 3:00 in the morning, Harry got tired of watching TV. Jason was sleeping in the room they share, exhausted from work. Harry slipped out of the bed so he could think about a couple of things. First, he dreamt of Cedric's death. It was his first dream involving magic since he came to Canada. He was also thinking if he was going to tell Jason that he was a wizard, or how he's going to say it if ever he thought that it would do good to tell him. He was also thinking about the commitment thing Jason mentioned earlier. He still didn't know if he loved Jason. He is nice; he's totally comfortable in his arms. But he also won't be too heartbroken if Jason decided to leave him. –Sigh- He just had too much to think about.

"Stupid insomnia," Harry muttered as he poured himself some milk and made toast with jam and butter (it's weird and yummy). He was just about to sit down on the countertop when green flames suddenly materialized in his fireplace. Harry's eyes widened with shock and blinked. "Hermione?"

"Hi, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"How'd my fireplace gain access to the Floo Network?" Harry asked, although he was delighted to see his best friend's face.

"Ron and I paid you a little visit while you were asleep." Harry smiled slyly. "We didn't want to wake you up; although Ron almost did while he was gawking at the different muggle things he was seeing. He was particularly interested in the TV when he finally found out how to turn it on."

Harry grinned. "He never did pay attention to Muggle Studies." He was wide awake now.

Ron's head appeared in the fireplace. "Hiya, mate! You got some pretty interesting things there." Ron bellowed.

"Shhh…keep it down, Ron. My boyfriend is sleeping in the next room." Harry whispered cautiously.

"B-boyfriend?" Ron stammered. His face was replaced by Hermione's.

"Sorry about that, Harry, Ron never did find out about you and Draco." Hermione said. She gave him a sympathetic look when she saw Harry flinch at he name.

"Well, I guess he's mad at me now. He and his family are really uptight at gay people, right?" Harry said. He regretted the slip. He forgot that Ron never found out about his relationship with Draco.

"Yeah. Anyway, we called because we wanted to meet with you. Are you available tomorrow? Can we meet at the Three Broomsticks at 10 a.m.?" Hermione asked, eager to change the subject.

"Of course!" Harry lightened up. "I'll apparate there while Jason is at work."

Hermione smiled with relief. "Don't forget to tell me all about him!" She winked. She was waving goodbye when Harry called out.

"Um, what time is it there? Because we have different time zones, right?" Harry asked, biding a little bit more time so he can see his best friend's face a little bit longer. He could have just searched it on the internet.

"Oh, it's 8 am of Friday here. What about the time there?" Hermione asked, not really rushing to say goodbye. She'll have to deal with Ron later.

"It's 3 am in the morning .It's Friday too. I'll just adjust my clock so I will be at the Three Broomsticks at 10 am tomorrow." Harry smiled again.

"Why aren't you asleep yet? Are you having problems? You can tell me." Hermione's maternal instincts are acting up again. Harry was wondering if she was pregnant.

"Oh, it's just a little case of insomnia. Actually, I'm a bit sleepy now. I'll see you tomorrow!" Harry said, trying to lessen chances of worrying Hermione more.

Having no further objections, Hermione waved her hand. "Okay. Bye Harry. Goodnight! Oh, and Ron says bye too." She let out a he's-so-childish look and smiled.

"Oh, Hermione? We'll tell Ron together tomorrow about me, alright?" Harry asked nervously. He definitely needed Hermione for this confession.

"Sure." Hermione gave one last wave and was gone.

Harry smiled and went into the bedroom. A bedraggled Jason was sitting up. "What was that noise?" He asked Harry.

"Oh, was that too loud? I was watching TV." Harry lied. "Sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep."

Jason nodded and dozed off again.

_Nice save, Potter._


	9. in the same room

**Okay. About the toast, it's jam and COTTAGE CHEESE. Sorry for that little slip. Anyway, I have some minor typo's, like typing 'he' instead of 'the'. Please bear with me. Merci!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Draco was wandering the streets of Scarborough. He just went out of Brit Mosscoe's house after staying there for two nights.

"I can't believe she was considered to be my mate." Draco muttered to himself as he went inside Tim Horton's.

Draco sat in a booth in the corner after going through great trouble just to order a cup of coffee. He didn't know what a latte was.

"I sure could use a butterbeer right now." Draco glared around the full café.

He was thinking about Brit Mosscoe. The name sounded really interesting. But the person wasn't. When Draco met Brit in her house she was wearing an apron, and she called out "Welcome Home honey!" when she saw him. Draco didn't know how to respond so he glared at her. But still the girl was smiling broadly at him. She was freaky.

"Is this seat taken?" A beautiful lady smiled down at him.

"Erm, no." Draco replied, keeping his face neutral. He was quite taken with the girl, but he never showed this. After all, he is the Slytherin sex god.

The beautiful lady sat down across him. She was a carrying a hot smoothie and cookies. "You have an accent." She said, a faint smile playing on her lips.

Draco raised him eyebrows too. "Do you have a companion? Because I'm pretty sure that a woman with your body would never drink whatever that is," he nodded towards the smoothie, "or eat cookies." He was really puzzled. Women in his house always watched their calories.

She let out a soft chuckle. "No, I don't have a companion. I just eat whatever I want then I burn the calories off in the gym." She said in one breath. "As I was saying, you have an accent. Where'd you come from? Why are you here?"

Draco looked at her. He definitely cannot tell her his real business in the muggle world. He decided to pretend to be a tourist. "Oh, I came from England." It's true. "I'm a tourist." It's false.

"Oh. I happened to know someone that has an accent too. He just immigrated here from England. Would you like to meet him? His place is really nice, if you don't have a place to stay in then maybe he'll let you crash at his place." She smiled.

"Oh, that's alright. Thank you but I happened to be erm, going around the country. But I will take you offer to introduce me to a fellow Englishman." He was starting to like this girl.

"Okay. I'll meet you here tomorrow at say, 5:00 pm?" She said more as a statement. With that, the mysteriously nice girl was gone. He didn't even notice that she had finished eating as he was examining the girl's face.

"Nice move, Draco." He muttered as he gulped down his cold coffee. "You don't even know her name."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Jason's nose was a mere inch from Harry's face.

Harry smiled. "Good Morning." He got up and went into the washroom. "What time is it?" he called out.

"It's 3:00 in the afternoon." Jason said.

"WHAT!" Harry was supposed to meet Hermione today.

"What are you so uptight about? Are you supposed to go somewhere?" Jason asked. "Do you want a lift?" Concern was obvious in his voice. Not to mention a hint of jealousy.

"Oh, uh, it's alright. Erm, won't you be late for work?" Harry asked nervously. Then he quickly added, "Oh, yeah. It's Saturday right?"

"What are you talking about? It's Friday and I went home early. They read my Granny's will, and it said there that I'll be president of the company." Jason explained, smiling.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Harry said, really lighting up. He realized that he's supposed to Apparate tomorrow morning at 5 o'clock to meet Hermione and Ron at the Three Broomsticks 10 in the morning in England.

"Thanks," Jason said. "I'm going to Florida in an hour. That's why I came home early. Want to help me pack?"

"Oh," was all Harry could say. He could sense that Jason would be doing this often. He was also happy because Jason won't be there when he goes to the Three Broomsticks. Then he won't have to answer questions.

Jason hugged him. "Oh?" he said, mimicking Harry. "It'll be alright baby. It's just for one week."

"One week? " Harry broke from the hug. "I was thinking more like two nights."

"Sorry if it was unexpected. I can't do anything about it." Jason said.

"Oh, okay. I'll be packing your stuff. Go takea nap so you can get ready for your flight later." Harry said.

"Okay. Thanks babe." Jason hugged him again, smiling. "I love you."

Jason went into the bedroom, leaving an open-mouthed Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After eating a really late lunch (it was 3:00 p.m), Draco was already in Tom Horton's, waiting for the mystery girl. He's supposed to meet her at 5 in the evening, but what the heck?

The bell chimed that indicates a new customer came in and Draco looked up, wishing it was the girl. Of course not. But then the person walked towards him.

"Hey Draco." It was Tanya Griffin, the last girl in his list. She was the only decent one.

"Hey Tanya." Draco really liked the girl. She was like a baby sister. They had an agreement to not do anything un-brotherly or un-sisterly to each other, and they seem to be getting along. She also reminded Draco of Ginny Weasley, who had a major crush on him when he was in his 5th year.

"What's up?" Tanya asked, looking at his glaring face.

"The ceiling. " Draco said blithely.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Right. Well, did you figure out what a latte is?" she asked, chuckling.

"Yes. And if you roll your eyes at me again I will crucio you." Draco said playfully.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Tanya laughed. "Oh well. I have to go. I have work in like ten minutes and my boss will start bitching at me again. I just dropped by so I can bug you for a short while. See ya!"

Draco waved at her and looked back down at his latte. It became his favorite drink. He decided to go for a walk to kill time. He can't sit still for at least 10 minutes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There, all done." Harry packed three suitcases for Jason's one week trip to Florida.

"Does it have to be that heavy? It's like you're throwing me out! I can't believe you packed that in 45 minutes." Jason challenged humorously.

"Yeah, you better don't show your face here when you get back from your little vacation." Harry said with a smile.

Jason's expression became grim. "Does this mean we're over?"

"Hey cheer up, buddy. I was joking. Didn't you see my smile?"

"Oh," Jason heaved a great sigh.

"Merlin, you should let loose once in a while." Harry said. Then he realized his slip. "Oh shit," he mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean 'Merlin'?" Jason asked, making air-quotes.

Harry had to think fast. "It's uh, an inside joke between me and my former classmates." _Phew._

"Tell me about it." Jason urged him.

"Uh, aren't you going to be late for your flight?" Harry asked eager to change the subject.

"I have 15 minutes to spare. Go on." Jason prodded him on with a smile.

"Jason," Harry took a deep breath. "I can't tell you. I uh, swore to my friends that we would never tell." _Nice save there buddy. _

"Oh, okay. I respect that." Jason smiled at him and pulled him for athirteen minutekiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 4:15 in the afternoon and Jason already left for the airport. Harry insisted that he take Jason to the airport and wait for him, but Jason refused. He said that the company car was going to take him there. The phone rang, and Harry was hoping that it was Jason.

"Hello?" Harry said.

"Hey Harry, remember me?" It was Angela.

"Hey Angela, what do you want?" Harry wasn't being rude, he was really curious.

"I want you to meet someone." Angela twittered excitedly.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested. I have someone already." Harry thought that she was going to introduce him to a girl or something.

"No, silly! It's not that. He's a fellow Englishman. He's a tourist though. I just thought it would be nice for him if he saw a fellowman. He seems pretty clueless." Angela giggled.

'Well, okay. When do we meet him?" Harry answered, eager to see who the fellow Englishman was. It could be some random muggle, or it might be somebody who knows him from the wizarding world as he was quite famous.

"Oh, um, I already set you up for today at 5:00 in Tim Horton's" Angela answered sheepishly.

"You silly little child. Alright, I'll meet you downstairs in my lobby at 4:45. Alright?" Harry said, not being able to help himself shake his head at the mischievous blondie.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye!" Angela said, who seemed to be jumping up and down at the other end of the line.

Harry put the cordless phone down and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was almost 5 o'clock when Draco reached Tim Horton's. He went to the mall nearby while waiting for the mystery girl and his fellow Englishman.

He spotted the familiar face and walked over to her.

"Hey, you made it!" The girl said. "I'm sorry I just left you like that yesterday, I didn't even find out what your name is."

Draco thought for a moment. Should he tell her his real name? Will it freak her out, or will it make him look more interesting? _Oh, what the heck? _Draco thought. "It's Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Hmm, interesting name you got there. I'm Angela. Hey, here comes you mate!" Angela said.

A bowing head of messy black hair was walking towards them. The guy looked up and froze.

"Potter?" said Draco, who was, for the first time in his life, surprised.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" asked a wide-eyed Harry.

"I should have known." Draco muttered to himself.

"Oh, so you know each other! Well, I'll leave you two on your own so you guys can catch up. Bye!" with that, Angela was gone.

"Great timing Angela." Harry grunted glumly to himself. "What are you doing in the muggle world?" hissed Harry frantically, turning to Malfoy.

"I could ask you the same thing, Potter." Draco answered coolly.

"I moved here so I can get away from all the stupid, worthless limelight." Harry answered. "What's your alibi?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I wouldn't call all that limelight. A lot of deatheaters are mad at you, you know." Draco said.

"At least I didn't hide in another country like a coward." Harry flashed a smirk that was very similar to Draco's. Too similar.

"Whatever. Now back to your question. I am here because I am looking for a potential mate. I am part-veela, you know." Draco said, recalling the last time he told Harry that.

"Bullshit. Did you follow me here?" Harry was getting flushed.

"If you don't believe it, then fine. I don't care. Why the hell did you bother to ask then?" Draco asked, annoyed.

Harry sighed. He knew he'd lost. Then that means…

"So you never lied?" Harry asked quietly.

"No. Why would I do that, Harry?" Draco asked, his voice become soft with concern. "I'll tell you what, here's a list of all my potential mates. Look at it."

"There's my name." Harry said lamely. "And Jason's!" He exclaimed.

"You know that guy?" Draco asked. It wasn't impossible, you know. They were living in the same neighborhood. "His grandmother is the third cousin of my mother. How do you know him, by the way?"

"He's uh, my… we're um, we share a flat." Harry said. He was too shocked about Jason being a wizard. And he never told him! "I never knew he was a wizard…" Harry trailed off in disbelief.

"You share a flat? Well, you have different addresses." Draco said.

"He didn't have the time to change it yet." said Harry in an emotionless voice.

Draco thought that Harry was acting strangely. He decided to dismiss the thought. "Oh well, I'll have to live with you guys sometime. It's all part of the veela thing." Draco said nonchalantly.

"So you really are part-veela? You were the man Mr. Crawford was talking about." Harry concluded. "I can't do this, not right now. I- I have to uh, clear my head. I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with you." Draco offered, standing up.

:"No! I mean, uh, no thanks. I need to be alone." There was a pleading tone in his voice.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow at 10 am?" Draco asked hopefully. "You can bring Jason."

"I- no. Apparate, London. Jason, Florida." Harry was talking in short breaths now.

"Do you need help?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, and then passed out cold on the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slap. "Harry?" Slap. "Harry?" Slap. "Potter?"

"Will you stop slapping me!" Harry's seeker reflexes from quidditch came back and he instinctively slapped the hand away. He was lying down on his couch in his flat with an ice pack on his forehead.

"Ouch! You slap like a girl!" Draco whined as he was rubbing the throbbing hand.

"Why were you slapping me? Why are you here? Malfoy? What do you want?" Harry was talking in a fast pace, and he was starting to panic again.

"Relax buddy. It's not like I came here to cast avadra kedavra on you." Draco was looking at him as if he was some sort of lunatic.

"Avadra Kedavra? Is there a deatheater around? Are you a deatheater?" Harry was turning into an auror again.

"Why don't you just shut the bloody fuck up for a second and let me explain?" Draco asked, becoming flushed and angry.

Harry nodded timidly and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay." Draco took a deep breath too. "This girl Angela insisted on us meeting in Tim Horton's because she thought that I need a fellow Englishman by my side. She didn't know that I was a wizard because I told her that I was a tourist. Anyway, she left us and you found out that your flat buddy was a wizard then you started hyperventilating. You said you needed to take a walk but then you passed out while saying something about apparating, London, Jason and Florida." Draco finished his summary and looked at Harry for a response, or even a small grunt or something.

Harry decided that he had to tell Draco about him and Jason, he was going to find out anyway when they start living with him. "Well," Harry started.

"Harry! I'm home!" someone called out from the entrance.

Harry jerked up and the ice pack fell on his lap. "Who could that be?" Harry murmured to himself.

It was Jason.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**yay fun. puh-lease leave a review. if you do, i'll give you a can of soda. yay! Uh..not really, but you know what i mean right? **


	10. it's messed up!

**okay! i am so happy to get reviews that i decided that i was also excited at what will happen next. so i typed up a short chapter. anyways, enjoy!**

**thanks for the reviews peeps! **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry? Harry?" Jason called out again, this time making his way into the living room. Harry's first impulse was to hide Draco somewhere, but then he realized that it was too late. Jason has seen Draco.

There was an awkward silence as the three men looked at each other. Harry broke it. "Jason, w-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, uh my flight was delayed. They rescheduled it for tomorrow." Jason looked at Draco. "You didn't tell me that you were going to invite a visitor."

Draco spoke up. "Well, I guess I shall be going then, mate." Draco said, turning to Harry.

"Aren't you going to introduce us first, Harry?" asked Jason, who was looking murderous.

"No, I really think that I should be going now." The warmth in Draco's voice from his concern to Harry vanished altogether.

"He's right Draco. I have to introduce you guys." Harry said, looking defeated as he sat down and motioned for the other two to follow his action.

Draco and Jason sat down on either side of Harry. "So…" Jason trailed off, looking expectantly at Harry.

'Well, I guess I have to introduce the two of you then." Harry started quietly, his voice void of any emotion. "Draco, Jason. Jason, Draco." The two men shook hands tightly, as if trying to crush each other's hands. Harryrolled his eyesas he noticed this. "Very subtle, you guys. Well, Jason, Draco was uh, my classmate when I was in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Jason made an effort to look shocked, but Harry didn't buy it.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Jason asked, looking exaggeratedly bewildered.

"I'm not buying it Jason." said Harry in a cold voice. "I know for a fact that you are a wizard. I happened to spot your name in Draco's list, as he is a part-veela. As you have been oriented, like me, a part-veela was to reside with you for at least two nights, right?" Jason nodded dumbly. "Well, I can understand that you kept from me a secret that you were a wizard, but can you honestly tell me that you didn't know who I am?" Harry asked.

"Well-"Jason started, but Draco cut him off.

"Pardon me for interrupting Jason, but Harry, aren't you going to tell him who I am, or was in your life?" Draco asked Harry with the most unconvincing sweet voice that he has.

"Do I really have to Draco?" Harry asked him, his voice patient as if talking to a two-year old kid.

"Why not? It wouldn't be fair to your 'flat mate', wouldn't it?" Draco said, making air quotes. It looked really weird.

"Okay. Well, Jason, Draco was my classmate in Hogwarts, as I said. He was my arch nemesis, and he was the biggest git in school." Harry said with a sigh.

Jason's expression was a look of absurdity. "Flat mate?"

"Oh yeah..." Harry's cheeks flushed. "Jason's my boyfriend." He said quickly. "Anyways, back to the topic."

Draco cut him off. "Boyfriend? You never told me that." He was ready to kill the guy who was holding Harry's hand with a smug look on his face.

Harry was getting mad. "Do I have to be interrupted every single time? Draco, you have no say in my social life anymore. We broke up a long time ago, remember?"

"Broke up?" Jason asked, looking hurt.

"Look, Jason. It was the PAST. Do you understand? We're not together anymore. Merlin!" Harry said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well if he's you ex what is he doing here then?" asked Jason, taking his wand out.

"You have a wand?" Harry asked, startled. Draco took out his wand too. "Hey! Stop it, okay? I don't want any dueling to happen inside my house right now, okay? Drop your wands!" They didn't do it. Harry took out his wand. "_Accio Wands!" _Harry muttered, and Draco's and Jason's wands flew into his hands. "There. If you plan any further attempt to attack each other I might have to bind you two." The two guys immediately stopped any protests that had. "Okay, this is really messed up."

"Will you explain properly then, _love_?" Jason said, putting an emphasis on the world _love_ to incense Draco.

"Yes, _pet_, why don't you explain?" Draco answered, smirking as Jason scoffed at the heavy accent put on the word _pet_.

Harry rolled his eyes at the two men. Sometimes he just wished he was alone in the world, like when he was 10 years old.

"Okay then. I'll explain to Jason first. Okay? No arguments. Jason, wipe that smirk off of your face." Harry gave his boyfriend a stern look.

That shut him up. "Yes dear."

"Okay. Jason. My name is Harry Potter, as you know, and I WAS the 'saviour' of the wizarding world. I just killed Voldemort, a.k.a the Dark Lord, before permanently moving back into the muggle world. Are you familiar with the vocabulary I was using?" Harry asked, although it was a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, I think I got your point that I wasn't supposed to lie and all. Anyways, please continue." Jason said, looking defeated.

"So yeah. Well, Draco was my boyfriend for a short while. We were enemies, but when we put out differences aside and Draco stopped being a complete git to me and my friends, we found out that we could get along. Then we broke up. There was this war, and after reaching my goal of killing the evil overlord I decided to live in a less complicated way by moving back into the muggle world where I spent the first 11 years of my life, not to mention the summer holidays." Harry finished with a big sigh. "My turn to ask, Jason. Why didn't you tell me that you were a wizard?"

"Well, I just didn't think that the time was appropriate yet. I mean, I didn't want to rush things. My grandmother knew all about the happenings in wizarding England, because all her relatives live there, but she didn't send me to Hogwarts and all. Anyway, I just thought that your name sounded like the saviour's, I wasn't sure if it was actually you." Jason finished.

"Okay my turn." Draco said, interrupting the couple's moment of quick silence.

"Okay then. Draco, when I said I never wanted to talk to you again, it was because I really thought that you were lying about the veela thing. I- I just thought that you wanted an excuse to end it with me because of your father and reputation. You're actually one of the reasons why I moved here. It seems that everything in the wizarding world reminds me of you. Then you suddenly show up looking for your mate. It's just so confusing." Harry finished.

"Harry," Draco said softly. "Why would I lie to you? You were the only person I let into my life like that, apart from my best friend Blaise. Not even Crabbe or Goyle saw this side of me. Do you think I wanted to do that? I tried explaining but you won't listen. You were the only person I really loved. I still do."

Harry's eyes moistened with tears. "Why did you let my stubborn nature stop you then?" Draco and Harry were gazing into each other's eyes until Jason waved his right hand in front of Harry's face. This seemed to bring him back into the present. Not Draco though, he was still staring intently at Harry.

"I have to go to sleep." In all the explaining and drama they didn't realize that it was 10 in the evening already.

"I'll take you to bed." Jason offered.

"No. Can I sleep alone tonight? I have to sort things out myself. Draco, if you want to stay, you can. It would be advisable, unless you have a car. Good night gentlemen." Harry conjured two beds with his wand and transfigured some of his throw pillows into bigger ones. He also took the wands of Draco and Jason so he can make sure that they won't kill each other. After putting numerous spells on his lock, Harry finally got ready to sleep.

"Well, that was messed up." said Draco and Jason at the same time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**woot! well, that was fun. so..are you going to be nice and give me another review? you're going to give me another review, right? right? right? right? please, please pretty puh-lease? with whipped cream and nuts and ten cherries on top! (yeah, i'm sorta hyper tonight. it's got sumthin to do wit my allergic rhinitis..) you see, i suffered allergy problems just fro you! so press that button down there...**


	11. reunion plus one

**Another chapter! well, i'm getting really involved. enjoy..**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry woke up the next morning with a deep sense of foreboding. Then he remembered something…

"Ron and Hermione! The Three Broomsticks! Merlin! How could I forget?" Harry said as he went into his walk-in closet to look for his hidden cloaks. _Oh, Jason's in Florida, good_. Harry thought as he walked out of his closet ten minutes after. He glanced at the clock. _4:30, I'm a little early. _When Harry was in auror training, he was used to waking up so early in the morning that he didn't even feel groggy when he got up, he was just panicky. He walked out of his bed room as he fumbled with the clasp of his cloak. Looking up he saw…

"Oh shit! I totally forgot!" Harry amusedly watched a scowling Draco and a scandalized Jason hugging each other. Last night's events went tumbling in one by one back into Harry's minds. He purposefully put the two beds together, knowing that neither Jason nor Draco would rather sleep beside each other than sleep on the couch, coming from rich pureblood families. "So what the hell am I supposed to do?" Harry asked himself aloud.

"So, since you left me, in your boredom you came to talking to yourself?" Draco asked groggily on top of Jason's snuggling head. Draco's eyes widened. "If you're right there, then who is this?" Draco looked down. He jumped up and gave out a sound resembling a small squeak.

"Draco, sometimes I just forget that you have blond hair. And did you just squeak?" Harry asked.

"Watch your mouth Potter." Draco said menacingly. He suddenly turned the nice gentleman only Harry knows about. "What's for breakfast, pet?"

"Erm, I have to Apparate to the Three Broomsticks. I'm meeting Ron and Hermione there. Maybe I'll grab a bite to eat there. Don't tell Jason." Harry said, turning to his sleeping boyfriend. He didn't miss the hurt look on Draco's face.

"Don't tell me what?" Jason asked, rising up and giving Draco a dirty look. Apparently he didn't know that he was hugging Draco minutes ago.

"I'm going to Apparate to London. I'm meeting my best friends Ron and Hermione." Harry replied.

"I'm coming with you. I haven't Granger in a while and I don't know if he has forgiven me already. Besides, I want to explain myself." Draco said, standing up. "As for the weasel, well, time can only tell." He added, a mischievous glint present in his eyes.

"Hey! I'm coming too!" Jason said, sounding like a spoiled five year old.

"You don't have your apparating license. Besides, you have a flight to Florida, remember?" Harry asked, trying to avoid another argument between his ex and his boyfriend.

"Who said anything about me not having an apparating license? Besides, I can cancel anytime I want. I don't want to leave you with that guy." Jason said, throwing ice daggers at Draco after his making puppy dog eyes to Harry. Draco skillfully returned the glare.

"Oh, you guys are pathetic. Fine, you're both coming with me. My flat is some sort of legal apparating point." Harry said, going into his bedroom and handing the two men their wands. "If ever you arrive there before me, try abstaining from killing each other, okay?" Harry nervously said, giving the two of them equally reproachful looks.

"Yes mum." They both replied, giving each other looks that could kill after replying at the same time.

"Okay, then. I'll see you on the other side gentlemen." Harry said, disappearing with a crack.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry! You made it!" Hermione squealed happily as she walked towards Harry to hug him.

"Hi 'Mione." Harry smiled, hugging Hermione back. He walked towards Ron. "Hey Ron," Harry said somewhat apathetically. He didn't know what to expect from Ron as he just found out about Harry being gay whereas Hermione knew it a long time ago.

Ron did something unexpected. He jumped up and hugged Harry tightly. "Hey mate!"

Harry was too stunned to hug Ron back. He saw Hermione wink at him. "Ron, I didn't think you'd accept me this, uh, warmly." He turned to Hermione. "How did you do it?" He whispered to Hermione, so Ron won't hear.

"Easy. No sex for one month. That shut him up when he was trying to argue." said Hermione indifferently.

"'Mione! I never thought you'd do something like that! Thanks anyway." Harry smiled, looking over Ron's head to watch for Draco and Jason.

"So, Harry. How come you never told me that you were, you know, a, erm, you know what?" Ron said, looking embarrassed.

"I just thought you won't accept me for who I am. You know what happened when everyone found out that Justin Flinch-Fletchly was gay. Besides, when I saw your reaction I was afraid that you'd try to kill me." Harry finished, knowing that he was correct.

"Yes, I won't lie. If it weren't for Hermione, I would've come here trying to strangle you. She changed my principles though. She uh, how do you say this, she educated me." Ron said, beaming at his girlfriend.

"Thanks mate. I wasn't able to tell you ahead of time, as it was really unexpected, but Jason and Draco are coming." Harry said as he saw the two bickering while entering the restaurant.

"I told you I'd do it! You don't even have a Knut to spare. You have muggle money!" Draco bellowed, towering over Jason.

"I could've gone to Gringotts!" Jason retorted.

"You'd be wasting time then. Oh look, my pet is here." Draco said, looking over at Harry's table.

"He is not your pet! He is a human being for Pete's sake!" Jason roared defensively.

"You're so stupid; you don't even know what I'm talking about! Pet means someone I feel affectionate for. Why should you care anyways?' Draco asked.

"Because he's my-"" The rest was muffled. Harry had come over to where the two where arguing and put his hand over Jason's mouth.

"Just so you know, Jason. This is not Canada where same sex marriage is legal. Wizards are really uptight about gay people." Harry hissed at his ear.

"Sorry dear." Jason said, looking down. Draco smirked at him.

Harry turned to Draco. "And you, stop smirking. Why do you have to make a scene every time you're entering a place?" Harry asked, looking stern.

"I wasn't trying to make a scene. Besides, Jason started it." Draco spat Jason's name in disgust.

"What were you arguing about anyways?" Harry asked, looking back at Jason.

"We were arguing about who will pay for your meal." Jason said reluctantly.

"Oh my god." Harry rolled his eyes for like the millionth time that day.

They went over to where Hermione and Ron were. Draco smiled warmly at Hermione. "Hello Hermione. You look lovely today." Draco said candidly.

"Thank you. So do you Draco." Hermione smiled back. Ron was glaring at Draco. "So," Hermione started, breaking the silence. Sometimes that's what you get for hanging out too much with guys. "Harry, aren't you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?" Hermione asked, smiling at Jason.

'Well, everyone, this is Jason. He is my boyfriend," Jason shot a haughty look at Draco. Harry elbowed his ribs. "…and he is acting very child-like since he saw Draco in our flat." Hermione was giggling while Ron shook his head.

'You have a thing for blondies, hey?" Ron asked his best friend, surveying the two like a shopper examining apples. Harry nodded surreptitiously. "Well, you better not hurt Harry. He's like a brother or erm, sister to me." Ron said, becoming red when he said the last part.

Hermione glared at him. "Harry's not like that. We talked about this, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry love." He grinned sheepishly and kissed Hermione full on the lips.

Harry cleared his throat. The two broke off the kiss. They looked embarrassed and at the same time pleased. "So what did you call me here for?" Harry asked.

'Well, we're getting married." Hermione grinned, looking over at Ron.

"It's going to be a muggle wedding, and we want you to be the best man, obviously." Ron smiled proudly.

Harry let out a little squeal. All of them stared at him for ten seconds. He pretended to ignore this. "That's wonderful! When is it?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"We don't know yet. You do know that you're not going to wear a dress?" Ron asked, and everyone laughed. He wasn't joking.

Harry chuckled. "Of course I do! Well, if that is all, can we order now? I'm hungry." They all agreed and called Madam Rosmerta. As they got settled down, Harry and Hermione got to talking about the details of the wedding while Ron and Jason were talking about quidditch.

"Jason, I didn't know you play quidditch, or even know how to fly." Harry said, pausing from his conversation with Hermione.

"I practiced in granny's manor. She has a big and fenced garden. I'm not that good though, and I only watch quidditch, I don't play it." Jason answered.

"Why don't you include Draco in your conversation, Ron?" asked Hermione. "He was the Slytherin Seeker, you know." Hermione turned to Jason, and then beamed at Draco.

"Uhm, just don't forget to stop yourselves from killing each other." Harry said as an afterthought. "Really," He muttered to himself.

Hermione chuckled. "Ron, why don't you try being grown up and stop Draco giving those looks? He stopped insulting us since sixth year remember?"

"I'll try." Ron heaved a great sigh.

"That will be good enough, Weasley." Draco pondered, while leafing through the magazine full of wedding cakes and dresses that Hermione showed him. Only Harry noticed the grateful smile he hid behind the magazine.

"Of course it will be, Malfoy." Harry could have sworn that there was a faint trace of a smile on Ron's lips.

"Does this mean you guys are calling a truce?" Harry asked, and Ron and Draco nodded. They shook hands and smiled at each other. As if it wasn't enough, Ron grabbed Draco and hugged him.

"Be good to Harry." He said.

"Erm, Ron? Jason's my boyfriend. Not Draco." Harry said, looking confused.

"I know. I just told him to be good to you." Ron said. Draco showed his agreement by nodding. The three men immediately fell into a debate of quidditch again. Draco and Jason seem to have forgotten their grudges against each other momentarily.

"They look like kids." Hermione ruminated.

"I know," Harry agreed. "It's like a reunion, with one addition." Hermione acquiesced with a soft grunt and they jumped into the men's conversation about the Dark Lord's defeat. It seems that Jason knows about him too.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**yay! the story is slowly unravelling itself. if you have any suggestions, they're welcome, not to mention the constructive criticism. oh yeah, don't forget the reviews. ****thank you! \m/**


	12. yonge street

"That wasn't very bad, was it?" Harry asked Draco and Jason.

The two agreed silently. They spent the day shopping in Hogsmeade, the Gryffindor Trio reliving their moments and at the same time teaching Jason the wizarding standards of life. Draco was welcomed warmly into the Trio.

"I concur. I must say, I found out a lot about the three of you when I got closer. I never thought you guys acted like that behind my back." Draco said.

"We don't act like that behind your back. You just didn't see it because usually we were sneering at you when you come close to us." Harry said, chuckling.

"Well, I learned a lot about the wizarding world. I wasn't exactly ignorant, but I saw it through my granny's eyes, who wasn't too keen on hiding her disgust at half-bloods or anyone who wasn't at least as rich as her." Jason said.

"You sound like kids from a field trip. Anyway, I'm too tired. I'm going to bed." Harry said.

"I must get going too. I haven't really spent two nights with Tanya yet." Draco said. Harry felt a pang of jealousy. He decided to ignore it.

"So, does this mean that I'm sleeping in our bed again?" Jason asked Harry.

To get back, Harry decided to be sweeter than he would've wanted to be since Draco said that last sentence. "Of course, dear. I'll be waiting inside." He smiled.

Draco growled. "Well, I really must get going now." He tipped his head politely in Jason's way. Jason returned the polite goodbye. Draco left the building and went back to Tanya's flat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey big bro, where were you last night?" Tanya asked when Draco entered her flat. She was sitting on the couch, watching South Park.

"I met up with an old friend. I stayed the night." Draco said, falling gracefully on the couch with Tanya. "So what's up…I mean, what's going on?" He asked, knowing that the answer to the first would be 'the ceiling'.

"Well, the Ministry guy called and told me that you have to stay another night." Tanya said. "By the way, my boyfriend's staying for the night. You'll see him tomorrow, and if he asks what you're doing here tell him that you're a gay cousin. You have to stay here until tomorrow night due to 'circumstances'."

"No problem. I am gay." Draco smirked, and then stood up to go to his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up with Jason beside him. _"Finally, everything's back to normal." _

Jason started to stir beside him. "Hey Harry." He smiled and then gave Harry a quick kiss. "I have to go to work today."

"Today? But it's Sunday!" Harry protested. He hated being alone on weekends.

"I have to finish a few things in my granny's company. I'll see you later." Jason said, standing up and heading to the bathroom.

"Wait!" Harry called, making Jason stop halfway to the washroom. "Can I come with you?" Harry asked. Jason shook his head. "Alright, can I call Draco t come by then? I hate being alone during weekends."

Jason looked worried. He had no choice. "Fine. Just don't do anything...wrong."

"Don't worry," Harry assured Jason. "Relax. I was just joking. I can manage on my own."

"Okay then. Bye." Jason went out of the door.

"Yup, I can manage on my own. " Harry muttered to himself. "I'll follow you then." Harry grabbed his wand and walked out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you doing in my girlfriend's place!" bellowed Dave, Tanya's boyfriend.

Draco tried his best to look gay. _If I didn't love you like a sister, Tanya. _Draco thought. "Oh my, relax. I'm Tanya's cousin, erm, Daniel. Tanya told me to come by, were doing some shopping later." Draco said, thinking about how pathetic he must have sounded.

It seems that Dave bought it. "Okay, I'll call Tanya then. Tanya! Babe? You have a visitor!" Dave called. Draco felt a twinge of resentment. He wished he had someone to do that to.

"Hey D-"Tanya started, but Draco cut her off. He didn't tell her that his alias when Dave was there is Daniel.

"Tanya! How nice to see you. Remember me, Daniel?" Draco tried to sound acerbic.

"Hey Danny! You're so funny." Tanya faked a laugh.

"Are you ready for our shopping…thing?" Draco asked.

"Yes, let me get my purse." Tanya went back to her room and quickly came back out. "We won't be that long. Bye baby!" They kissed and Draco and Tanya left.

"Oh wow, you really convinced him." Tanya marveled at Draco.

"Thanks. I might be gay, but I don't go shopping much. I have tailored clothes." Draco said. "So where are we really going? Don't tell me that we're really shopping."

Tanya smiled impishly. "Why lie? You really need help with muggle clothing. Besides, you could use some relaxation."

"Uh-oh. How can wearing yourself out be therapeutic?" Draco asked.

Tanya brought him to downtown Toronto. Yonge Street was their primary destination, where all the affluent boutiques are.

"I know that you can afford this, so you should really spend some time shopping." Tanya said to Draco. She dragged him into the nearest shop and started their shopping spree.

Five hours later and Draco was exhausted. Tanya wanted to eat in one of the fancy restaurants but Draco pointed out that Dave might be waiting. They ended up eating in a small diner where they met up with Dave.

"I have to admit, that shopping episode made me forget about certain things." Draco said to Tanya when they reached her flat.

"I told you, it will help." Tanya said.

They had a lot of shrunken bags inside other bags, that's how much they shopped. "I have a totally new wardrobe. It's like an episode from 'What Not to Wear'." Draco said, clearly contented with his new things. "Next on the list, tattoos and body piercings."

"Okay, well, we'll do that some other time. Dave and I are going out tomorrow night, and that's the last night you're here. Right?" Tanya said.

"Yeah well, I can get on my own. I think I'm going to Harley Porter's house next. I guess that if I get bored, I could go out and get a tattoo." Draco answered.

"Cool," Tanya said. She had watery eyes. "Aww, I'll really miss you. You've been such a good brother to me."

"Come one, baby sis. I'm not going yet." Draco pulled Tanya closer to him.

"Promise me you'll come back? I mean, if you find you mate, we can double date." Tanya said hopefully.

"Of course little sis! Now we have to look through your new clothes for your date with Dave tomorrow." Draco concluded.

"Sound good to me." They agreed and went into her bedroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. HP

Harry stood up from the bench he was sitting on. He had been there for quite a while now, while he was mulling things over poutine and soda. _"I can't believe Jason would do something like this," _Harry thought. Following Jason led him to the Malfoy Manor where he decided through better judgment that he should probably talk to Hermione first or at least bring his invisibility cloak with him the next time he tries to follow Jason. He started his walk back home and bumped into someone.

"Hey Harry."

"Great, just what I needed." Harry muttered. "Hey Draco."

"Why are you so glum today? Did Jason do something?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Did you know that Jason goes to your house? I followed him today and I saw him at your house." Harry said, looking suspiciously at his ex.

"It could be possible. His grandmother's my mum's third cousin." Draco answer.

"So why was he considered your mate? Won't that like forbid you from marrying him because you have the same gene makeup?" Harry asked. "I learned all that because I like to read." He quickly added.

Draco chuckled. "Whatever. Harry, if purebloods didn't intermarry there wouldn't be any of us left."

"Okay, that doesn't change the fact that almost all purebloods are deatheaters."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry blushed. "It's just that when your house elf-"

"-**one** of our house elves." Draco cut in.

"Okay then. When **one **of your house elves recognized Jason the house elf disappeared and your dad personally welcomed my boyfriend. Does he usually do that?" Harry asked.

"That is strange. How did the house elf call him? He won't let a house elf talk to him or even look at him. Why would he do that?" Draco voiced out his thoughts. "But he is family though."

"Jason's connected to your mother, not your dad. Did Lucius ever personally welcome Bellatrix into your house?" Harry asked.

"No. that is weird." Draco said.

"Well,I have to go home now. Goodbye, Draco." After saying his goodbyes Harry walked away from Draco and disappeared from the crowd.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After bumping into Harry, Draco decided to forget him for a while and meet his next prospective- Harley Porter.

Draco checked the address again as he stood in front of a grand manor. The sign in front read: Trespassers Will Be Sued. Draco decided that it must be Harley Porter's abode and rang the doorbell from inside his rented Mercedes.

"Who is it?" A raspy voice asked from the intercom.

"My name is none of your business. I'm here to see Harley Porter." Draco smirked.

"Hey wipe that smirk off of your face. I can see you." The voice raged.

"Kiss my ass. Now where's Harley Porter?"

"Speaking." A cool voice sounded into the intercom. "You can go now, Smith. I don't want you talking to gorgeous guests like that, or I'll fire your ass." The lastfour words sounded menacing. The man cleared his throat and a small monitor beside the intercom popped out of nowhere. "Please state you business." A brunette smiled on the monitor warmly.

Draco felt a jolt of something. Something really similar to butterflies…Draco decided to ignore this and put on his mask of indifference. "My name is Draco Malfoy, from England. I believe a ministry officer has briefed you about this little visit?"

"Oh. You. I expected a woman, but this is way better." The brunette smiled even warmer.

_He has a really cute smile,_ Draco thought. _Almost like Harry, but Harry is bet- wait? Why am I having these thoughts? Damn, I'm getting softer by the minute. It's baby-I mean Harry's fault. _

"Come in." The voice broke Draco's reverie as the buzzer sounded and the prison-like bars parted to let the glitzy car in.

Draco brought the car to the front, where a bellboy was waiting. He took the car and said that he would bring his luggage to his room. Draco didn't mind, he was used to it.

"So, you are the veela Mr. Crawford was talking about." A tall brunette sitting on the couch said as Draco walked purposefully into the receiving area.

"Part-veela." Draco corrected.

"Pardon me. Would you like to have a late lunch? We could get to know each other better if we have full stomachs." Brunette dude stood up from the couch and offered his arm to Draco.

"I may be part-veela, but that doesn't mean that I will take your offered arm. I am not a girl, you know. I just thought I'd mention that since you didn't seem to notice." Draco said, looking disdainfully at the arm.

"You're right. I was too busy gazing at your breathtaking face and interesting clothes to actually think about genders."

_Is this guy flirting with me? _Draco thought. He thought about what the brunette said. He was wearing a wife beater under a black, short sleeved dress shirt. He was also wearing a pair of faded jeans and cowboy boots. _Now that I think about it, I do look hot._ He got his outfit from his shopping spree with Tanya in Yonge Street. "Well, Mr. Porter, I think I would eat lunch with you."

"Great. And please call me Harley." Harley was wearing pajamas under his bathrobe. He definitely looked like a rich jerk, which he is.

"Well, Harley. May I suggest that you change your clothes first? I don't really feel comfortable at eating lunch with a pajama-wearing man." Draco teased. "Besides, what's a rich man like you doing in his house at 2 in the afternoon? Don't you have a job?"

"Well, I was sick. I would change my clothes then. So should you. My family is waiting at the table. It would really help if you looked as rich as Ben said you are."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, mentioning status was such a mistake." He muttered. Harley went upstairs to change, while Draco looked around and saw the dining room. He didn't bother to change, this was him. And who the fuck cares if he was wearing cowboy boots? Besides, he didn't know where his room was.

"Well, are you Harley's friend?" A kindly old lady with white curly hair asked when Draco entered the magnificent dining hall.

"Erm, no. I am here because-"

"Are you the part-veela Ben was talking about?" A man in his 60's asked. He stood up from his seat and offered his hand to Draco. "I'm Harley's father. You are Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. I am." Draco looked around. There were around 30 people situated around the large oak table. "Do you know where Harley is?" _Forget manners, this is creepy. _Draco thought after asking the man his question.

"Oh look, they're in first-name basis already." cooed a redheaded man in a woman's clothes. He resembled Paris Hilton, especially the in the chest area.

"We met minutes go. He asked me to address him by his first name." Draco answered, not talking to anyone in particular.

"You are hot." A blonde lady said, winking at him.

More questions came and go, until Harley finally came in. Even though he was a jerk, at least he's not that freaky.

"I thought I asked you to change?" whispered Harley as he led Draco to their seats.

"Well, pardon me Mr. Gentleman but you forgot to give me my keys or even tell me where I'm staying. Duh. Besides, I don't want to pretend to be a presumptuous ass like you. My father was such a big jerk that he did it for me too." Draco retorted.

"Are you kidding me? You should've just followed me." Harley answered, looking surprised.

"What do you mean? You didn't tell me anything." Draco answered.

"Well, my father told me that it would better if we shared a room. He said tha-"

"WHAT!" Draco bellowed, making the small chatter stop instantly and turn to the pair.

"Er, calm down. I didn't mean to-"

"What do you mean share a room? I don't even know your name." Draco looked vicious.

"Yes you do. But please, clam yourself."

"What do you 'calm yourself'? I don't want to share a room with such an arrogant prat like you."

"Will you let me explain? Let's get out of here or they'll start gossiping about us." Harley murmured as he sent fake smiles to his relatives.

"Aww, breaking up already? Don't worry, Draco. I'll be here when you're officially over."said the blonde lady who called Draco hot.

"Shut your mouth Bettina." Harley sneered before steering Draco outside. "What was that all about?" Harley asked when he was finally sure that they were out of earshot.

"Why would I share a room with you? This house is big enough for us to have ten rooms to ourselves." Draco roared at Harley.

"I know. But the relatives are staying here while you're with me. They want to see if it works out. It's not like there's not enough room. It's just that they think my scent would stick with you or something." Harley said.

"That's pathetic. How can I memorize your scent if all those people are here to confuse me? Merlin, that sure is stupid. Why should they care about your love life anyway?" Draco asked.

"That's why my dad told me to share a room with you. With all those people following us, sharing a room is the best substitute for just spending time with you alone. My dad is the only one with sense in this house; my bitch of a mother asked everyone to come. She really likes sucking up to people. Besides, I'm the oldest grandson/nephew/cousin, so it would really be a big thing if I got married. It's just family bullcrap." Harley finished with a sigh.

"I know what you mean. My bastard father doesn't care about pleasing anyone but the Dark Lord, but he's really obsessed with the tradition shit too." Draco answered, finally calming down. "You know, you're not such a jerk after all."

"Yeah, well I try not to be. I was raised and taught to do this pureblood shit." Harley answered.

"You're a pureblood too? Which school did you go to?" Draco asked.

"Durmstrang. I never fought for the Dark Lord though. My mother was too much of a coward to let me go. Besides, I don't like the Dark Lord."

"Are you a deatheater? It's impossible for you to not fight." Draco said, remembering his own act of cowardice when he hid in another country during the War.

"My dad was. I hid in another continent though. We all did. Anyway, enough about me. You went to Hogwarts, didn't you? When Viktor Krum and the other older students went to your school, I was in fourth year, and I was so jealous. Then Harry Potter, who was in fourth year too, got in. Do you know more about that?" Harley asked.

"Duh. I was right there, Well, Harry Potter is the Saviour, although we didn't know it yet at that time. Everyone thought that he entered his name into the Goblet, then he emerged out of the maze carrying a dead Cedric, who is the other representative of Hogwarts, claiming that he fought the Dark Lord. We didn't really get into the details until the year after that, where he discovered about the Prophecy." Draco finished, looking dreamy as he thought about _his_ Harry.

"I saw his face in the Daily Prophet. He's really hot." Harley said. "Honestly, I prefer men to women."

"Yeah. I agree to both. You know, Harry Potter is in my list. He lives here, in Scarborough. I was actually talking to him before I got here. And, he was my enemy during school It's really ironic." Draco said, deciding to skip the boyfriend part.

"Cool. Well, we really have to go inside now. Just keep quiet and I'll explain to them. I'll probably ask my dad to move you to another room too." Harley said, standing up from the front steps, where they didn't realize they sat on while they were chatting.

"No need. I guess I could stand sleeping in the same room with you for two nights. We should probably talk until we fall asleep." Draco said truthfully.

"Okay. Are you ready to take my arm?" Harley mocked.

Surprisingly, Draco took it.

When they entered the dining hall, everyone turned to them and let out sighs of relief. Apparently they all thought that it was all over.

The redheaded version of Paris Hilton spoke up. "Had a quickie, I guess?"

"You know, Jeremy, I could kick your ass if you don't shut the fuck up." Harley sneered, which made Jeremy shut it. Harley cleared his throat. "Well, Draco was a little surprised at something, but we worked it all out. End of discussion." Harley said the last three words as some sort of warning.

They all sat up as the squib grandmother of Harley led them in prayer. Draco bowed his head for respect, although he had no idea how to make a cross on his chest. The maids started to arrive with the food and the inevitable chatter ignited again.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**well, writing that was fun. reviews please! you know, that's what keeps me writing. so yeah. thanks. great mistake! the last girl was Tanya Griffin, not Trisha! Trisha was the lesbian one, and Tanya was the surrogate little sister Draco had. Sorry! Tanya was the one who shopped with Draco in Yonge Street. Sorry. Well, i'll correct that right now. **


	14. tattoos

**okay! enjoy, and leave a review. puh-lease! oh yeah, i've been forgetting disclaimers. **

**disclaimer: nothing is mine, except jason and the other prospective mates of draco. yay!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Jason got home, Harry was waiting. He decided that the best way to approach this is by directly asking Jason, even though it might end up real bad. Jason entered their flat, not noticing Harry as he passed by the couch. The lamp turned on and Jason jumped.

"Harry! That was unexpected. Why'd you wait up?" Jason asked.

"I know where you went today, Jason." Harry said tonelessly.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, looking confused.

"You never told me where you go. You told me that you're going to take care of some things in your grandmother's company, right?" Harry asked, his tone very much like a nagging wife.

"Yeah. I don't really follow you—"

"Well I followed you. I saw you go into the Malfoy Manor, and I saw Lucius Malfoy greet you personally. I asked Draco. He never does that."

"You followed me?" Jason was on the brink of an outburst. "I can't believe this Harry. How am I supposed to trust you again?"

"You can't trust ME? Let's see. You lied to me from the very beginning!" Harry ranted. "We live together and I know next to nothing about you!"

"Look who's talking. I don't even know when your birthday is!"

'Well, it's tomorrow! Happy now? Stop trying to change the subject Jason. You were with a deatheater who should have been locked up, if it weren't for his connections with the Ministry. And don't tell me he's connected to you, you're connected by blood with Narcissa. A very far connection at that!" Harry stopped seething and tried to calm down. "I'm going to bed. Make yourself comfortable on the couch."

"Harry, will you let me ex-"

"Ah-ah-ah. I'm going to bed." Harry said flatly as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Can I get a pillow?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That was a very adventurous lunch." Draco chuckled as he and Harley took a walk around the grounds of Harley's manor.

"I know. Did you see the look on Jeremy's face when we got back? He's so gay, and jealous." Harley laughed at the thought of his cross-dressing cousin. "You know, I could get used to this." He stopped walking and faced Draco.

Draco looked deep into Harley's bluish almost purple eyes. He can't stop taking the beautiful depths into his own eyes, it was addicting. "Yeah, me too." Draco said breathlessly.

Harley started to inch slowly towards Draco. Draco stayed rooted on his spot and closed his eyes. He felt his lips brush his. He leaned closer and parted his lips slightly. Harley pressed down on Draco and licked his lips. Harley finally used his tongue to enter Draco's mouth and they continued to kiss fervently.

Flash.

"What was that?" Draco asked, breaking from the kiss.

"I got it!" a voice said from the distance. "I got a close up!"

"JEREMY!" Harley bellowed. "I'm really sorry about this, Draco."

"No, it's alright. I understand." Draco answered. "Sort of."

"Forgive me for interrupting your kiss, but I have a picture!" Jeremy cheered. "I'll show everyone." With that Jeremy ran away to the manor.

"I really think we should go back now. I'm sorry." Harley apologized.

"It's okay." Draco answered. Draco leaned in unexpectedly and gave Harley a quick peck on the lips.

"Wow," Harley said with bated breath. "Let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry, will you just let me explain for a second?" Jason pleaded as followed Harry who cleaning the flat.

"I can't. I have a lot to do." Harry answered Jason curtly.

"Well, I'll be right here when you have decided to let me explain." Jason gave up.

"Don't you have work? And are you forgetting something that I told you last night?" Harry was really getting irked because he blurted that it was his birthday that morning during their argument last night.

"Oh crap! I'm really sorry Harry. Happy Birthday! Do you want to go out?" Jason was getting panicky.

"No. Draco called. We're going out." Harry said. It wasn't true, Draco hasn't talked to him since the time they bumped into each other. Hermione and Ron called and set up a 'date' on August 5th because Ron had to go to work. Harry understood, he was happy that they remembered.

"You made plans without telling me?" Jason felt upset.

"Why? Did you prepare something? I don't think so." Harry said. He took his wand and apparated away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco felt a nagging feeling in his mind. He couldn't leave the thought of Harry even though he was having a good time with Harley.

"So, when's your birthday?" Harley asked. They were in his bedroom, trying to get to know each other without the pesky cameras flashing.

"Shit!" Draco shouted. It finally dawned on him. It was the end of July and it was Harry's birthday.

"What is it?" Harley asked.

"It's Ha- it's my friend's birthday." Draco decided to not tell Harley because he was afraid that Harley would beg him to meet him or something. "Can I just go out today, alone? I have to meet…my friend." Draco remembered something, or rather, someone. Jason. Harry must be out with him that day. Nevertheless, he went out into the grounds and called Harry on his muggle cell phone.

"Hello?" said a glum voice on the other end of the line.

"Harry? Are you okay?" was Draco's first reaction. Harry really sounded morose. "Happy Birthday!" Draco said cheerfully as he tried to change the subject.

"You remembered." There was the smallest hint of encouragement in Harry's voice.

"Where are you? Are you out with Jason? I wanted to take you out." Draco said.

"I blurted it out last night in our argument. The stupid bastard forgot." Harry said contemptuously.

"Do you want me to come over?" Draco asked.

"I'm not home. You want to meet me in Scarborough Centre? It's a mall."

"Sure. I'll ask H—my host to give me directions. Where will I meet you?" asked Draco, not being able to hide the delight in his voice because Jason messed up.

"Food court, in front of Taco Bell. I'll be here." Harry said.

"Okay," Draco answered. "Bye Harry."

"Hey Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Harry really sounded sincere when he said that.

"You're welcome."

After hanging up, Draco added quietly, "Sure, anything for my love." Unknown to him Harley was watching behind a tree. He only heard Draco's side of the conversation, but it was proof enough that he really loved whoever he was talking to.

"Harley!" Draco spotted him and waved him over. "I need a favor."

"I know. I heard you talking on the phone. Do you want me to take you to wherever you need to go?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Harley." Draco said.

"No problem."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco spotted Harry in front of Taco Bell, waiting glumly as he twirled his straw in his drink.

"Harry." Draco said, smiling as Harry lifted his head.

"Draco." Harry was beaming gratefully after seeing his ex-boyfriend. He felt so alone on his 21st birthday, but Draco made him feel cared for again.

"Thanks for coming. Do you have any idea as to where we're going or do we get to wander off aimlessly?" asked Harry.

"First we eat, and then leave the rest to me." Draco said.

After eating, Draco decided to take Harry downtown and go shopping in Yonge Street. He saw a tattoo parlor and pulled Harry inside.

"Hi, welcome to Tattoo Paradise. How can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"I want to get a tattoo." Draco said.

"No, WE want to get tattoos. Can you show us some designs?" Harry asked, glancing at Draco.

"Sure. Let me get the albums."

As the receptionist went inside the office to get the designs, Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You sure about getting a tattoo?"

"Yeah. I want to make my 21st birthday memorable, and I figured that this is the perfect way to do it. I was even thinking of getting matching tattoos, to remind me of how nice you are." Harry said.

"You know, that's really cool. We could get dragons and serpents." Draco said.

"No, lions and phoenixes."

"Why don't you get a mixture of them all?" asked the receptionist as she came back with three thick books of tattoo designs. "Just explain the artist what you want and he could make you a unique design."

"We'll talk first. We're getting matching tattoos." said Draco to the receptionist.

After arguing for quite a long while, the two had decided to get a tattoo of a lion and a serpent around its body. They told the tattoo artist their idea and were asked to come back after an hour.

"Well, we have an hour to spare. Where to go next?" challenged Harry.

Draco smiled and dragged him into the nearest shop. After 55 minutes of shopping, the two entered the tattoo parlor with numerous bags in their hands. The tattoo artist showed them his design and they decided that they liked it.

"Okay, this is going to sting for a little bit. Who wants to go first?" asked the tattoo artist.

As Harry was about to say 'me', Draco spoke up. "We were thinking of doing it at the same time, for, you know, sentimental reasons."

"Yeah, sure. That's cool." said the artist. The two went inside and lied on their stomachs, as they wanted their tattoos on their lower backs.

After one stinging hour, the tattoos were done. If you glanced at it for a short while you would have thought that the serpent was trying to choke the lion and that the lion was using its claws to rip the serpent off of his body. If you look closely though, you would see that the serpent was embracing the lion and that the lion was resting its paws on the serpent in a protective and friendly way.

"I like it." said Harry as he looked at his tattoo through the mirror. "It's sort of represents the two of us, don't you think?"

"Yeah. You're right."

Night came and Draco took Harry to a steakhouse called Swiss Chalet. They really didn't want to eat in a fancy restaurant because they had better things to do that eat caviar.

"Their steaks are good. Way better that Uncle Vernon's scraps." Harry chuckled resentfully as he thought of his greedy uncle.

"I know. Once in a while I get tired of fancy food and I just run out to the nearest fast food restaurant." Draco revealed. "Muggle food is good."

Harry chuckled. They finally watched a movie to put an end to their long day. It was called V for Vendetta, which really suited Harry's mood towards his selfish boyfriend.

The two stood in front of Harry's apartment building and said their goodbyes. "I had fun today. Whoever your mate is will be one lucky person." said Harry.

"Harry, you can do better than Jason. Honestly. Anyway, I have to go now. Bye Harry." Draco said.

Harry muttered "Goodbye" and then gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips. "Be good." After that, he left and rode up the elevator.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**ouch, craaaaamps. anyways, please please please leave a freegin' review. please be nice? review review review... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	15. oh yeah

**new chappy! enjoy and review.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

While Harry was on the elevator alone, he thought about what Draco said. Surely he didn't mean the 'you can do better' bit? His evil side spoke up and said that _'he could've remembered my birthday though' _while the forgiving side reasoned out that _'we're a new couple. I should give him some slack.' _As Harry argued with himself he heard the elevator bell sound, indicating that he had reached his floor. He walked through the corridor slowly, dreading to face his negligent boyfriend. When Harry entered the flat, the lights were dim and the living room was bare except for a candlelit dinner for two setting. Jazz was playing softly in the background, while Jason was whistling along as he prepared dinner. When he noticed Harry, he smiled repentantly.

"Hey Harry. I'm really sorry for forgetting your special day. It's just that my mind was too occupied with our very first argument that making up with you was all I was thinking of." Jason said.

Harry was planning on ignoring Jason for at least a week, but what his boyfriend did was really sweet. "I guess I could cut you some slack."

Jason went over to Harry and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and probed Harry's mouth with his tongue. Harry slowly went up for breath and kissed Jason's nose lightly.

"You'd have to forgive me though. I sort of lied to you too. Remember the time when I told you that Draco called and already had plans?" Harry asked. Jason nodded. "Well he didn't really do that." Harry mentally braced himself for an outburst, but Jason remained silent. "Aren't you going to shout at me?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"No, I'll hear the rest of your explanation. Where'd you go to pass all that time?" Jason said. Harry was really grateful for his boyfriend's understanding, forgetting the flaw that he had for the moment.

"Well, I went to the mall then Draco called. So we went out. We went shopping, got tattoos, ate dinner and watched a movie." Harry tried to make the 'tattoos' part sound casual so his boyfriend won't notice.

"You got a tattoo?" Jason asked doubtfully. "Let me see it." There was an allusion of excitement in his voice.

"Draco and I actually have matching ones, to represent our friendship." Harry raised his shirt and showed his tattoo on his lower back. He didn't know what Jason would think when he found out that Draco has one too, he can only guess.

"Well, I can see the connection. From the stories I heard from Hermione you really hated each other until you guys went out in sixth year, he broke you heart, became even worse enemies in seventh year and now, you're friends again. Well, I'm jealous. I want one too." Jason smiled.

"Okay, I'll bring you to the Tattoo Paradise. We have to bring Draco along though, I don't really remember where it exactly is." Harry was thinking that the tattoo design would not be suitable for Jason, because he never went to Hogwarts, he had no house team, and it was his and Draco's special mark of friendship and their past. Besides, they weren't actually compromised yet.

"That'll be good. Are for some dinner?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry hon, you must've spent a lot of time on that but I'm really full. We ate at a steakhouse. I could go for coffee and dessert while you eat dinner though." Harry gave him his sweetest smile.

"Okay. Let me take you out tomorrow though." Jason made Harry promise.

"Sure." They sat down at the table and started eating.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Draco got 'home', that is, Harley's home, he found the master of the house sleeping on the couch. Draco went over to Harley and shook him slightly.

"Draco?" asked Harley groggily.

"Harley, were you waiting for me?" Draco felt really warm and happy inside. It seems that good things are happening to him the whole day.

"Yeah, I was worried. Where'd you go anyway?" Harley asked like a worried mom would.

"Relax mother, I was good the whole day." Draco chuckled. "Aren't you going to give me a cookie?" Harley smiled. "Anyway, I'm going to tell you everything tomorrow. Right now, you need to get some sleep. Draco stood up form the couch and helped Harley get up.

"Thanks Draco." Harley smiled as Draco assisted him while going up the stairs and getting ready for bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So let me get this straight, you and Jason patched things up after he wooed you with a romantic dinner and now he wants one of out tattoos?" Draco asked Harry on the phone.

"Pretty much." Harry said. He told Draco about his and Jason's reconciliation, and he asked Draco about the tattoo thing.

"Well, if you guys want matching tattoos, I don't care. However, I will definitely not let him get a tattoo similar to ours. It's ours, there's no representation for him. Besides, it's special to me because you and I are the only one who has it. After the tattoo I modified the tattoo artists; minds so they won't remember what it looks like. I also burned the copy they made on paper." Draco said.

"Well, that is a convincing argument. I'll just tell him." Harry concluded.

"Thanks for understanding love, bye." Draco didn't wait for Harry to answer back. He knew that it would be awkward.

"Love?" Harry muttered. Unbeknownst to him a faint smile was playing on his own lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, what did Draco say about the tattoo parlour?" Jason asked Harry when he got back in from the balcony when he was talking to Draco.

"Well, he said that he's going to bring us there, but you can't get the same tattoo as ours." Harry said.

"Why not?" Jason pouted.

"Well, Draco burned the only copy of the tattoo on paper. He was really serious when he said that we were the only ones who have this tattoo."

"Can't the artist copy it from your back?" Jason was really determined to get the same tattoo as them.

"Well, Draco-" Harry stopped in mid sentence and thought of something. "Draco really convinced me with his argument as to why you shouldn't get our tattoo. Why don't you ask him?"

"Fine." Jason pouted even more. He took Harry's phone and looked for Draco's number.

"You're actually going to do it?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Yeah, why not? You told me to." Jason said indifferently. "Besides, I really think that we should put the childish crap aside and actually be civil to each other."

"I'm impressed." Harry said proudly. "Go on, let's see what you got. The speed dial is two." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey sweets!" Draco greeted at the other end of the line.

"Sweets?" roared Jason.

"Who's this?" asked Draco confusedly.

"Jason, the boyfriend of the guy you called sweets!"

Draco chuckled, sounding smug. "Oh, it's you, Jason. Why, is it illegal to call Harry sweets? After all, he is the sweetest guy I've ever met."

"Stop talking about Harry like that!" Jason shouted.

Harry was really getting confused. Obviously they were talking about him, since his precious rolls eyes boyfriend was shouting his name. _I thought they should put the childish crap aside? _Harry thought. "Okay, time for an intervention." Harry said to Jason. He took his phone and put on the loudspeaker. "Draco, what is this about?" Harry asked. "Wait, never mind. We'll call you back later. I have a kid to chide. Bye."

"Bye **_sweets_**," Draco said, making Jason get angry even more.

Harry looked at the phone weirdly and dragged the word 'okay' out from his mouth. He looked at Jason and glared. "What was that all about?"

Jason remained silent. He was pouting with his arms crossed, and he really looked silly. Harry would've thought that this was cute, if it weren't for his extreme childishness.

"Okay, that's it. I'm calling Draco up." Harry said.

"Okay, I'm going outside, in the balcony." Jason turned to leave but Harry grabbed his sleeve.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere young man." Harry said in a Molly kind of way. "You're going to stay here and explain everything to me."

"Fine." Jason was really getting annoying with his pouting.

"Hey Draco." Harry greeted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ten minutes after his conversation with Draco, Harry was still yelling at Jason for his childishness.

"Put aside the childish crap, _eh_?" Harry shouted. "I can't believe this, you got mad over the word sweets!"

"Harry, you would've been mad if you'd have been in my shoes too. I can' believe you're taking his side." Jason snapped back.

"Well, I'm tired of your jealousy and insensitivity! Let's take a break. I think that we should cool off." Harry thought that he was going to regret this, but he had to do it.

"Fine!" Jason said.

"Fine!" Harry said even louder. This seemed to go on for hours until Jason finally went into the room and packed his things.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_How the hell did we end up like this,_

_Why weren't we able?  
To see the signs that we missed.  
And try to turn the tables.  
I wish you'd unclench your fist.  
And unpack your suitcase.  
Lately there's been too much of this.  
But don't think it's too late.  
Nothings wrong just as long.  
As you know that someday I will. _

Someday, Somehow  
I gonna make alright but not right now.  
I know your wondering when.  
You're the only one who knows that.

Someday, Somehow  
I gonna make alright but not right now.  
I know your wondering when.

Harry watched the song's video as he listened to Jason pack his things angrily. He really didn't need to deal with this shit right now. He just really wished that Jason would come to his senses because his ego couldn't handle the apologizing part.

Later that night Harry waited for Jason to come back, although he knew that he won't be coming home for quite a while. His futile and half-hearted attempts to contact Jason were getting nowhere. Besides, they really needed this break. The pouting was tiring, and the jealousy was just too much to handle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry continued to debate with himself like this for hours, until hours turned into days and days into weeks. Harry had been waiting beside the phone, always keeping his cell phone close or reviewing his messages over and over again. He really didn't miss Jason or anything, but he was feeling really guilty about what he did. One day Draco called.

"Hey, I just called to check in. How are things with Jason?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We took a 'break'. I have no idea as to where he is right now." Harry said.

'Oh," was all Draco could say.

Harry heard knocking so he stood up. "I'll call you back later Draco, someone's at the door."

"Okay, bye love." Harry wasn't even surprised; he was so used to it.

Harry opened the door without bothering to look through the peephole. He was expecting to see a little girl with cookies, but instead he saw his boyfriend.

"I can't live without you. I'm so sorry." Jason said, sincerity etched into his voice and his beautiful features. Harry hugged him with relief, tears coming to his eyes.

"I thought you'd never come back! I didn't know what happened to you or where you are." Harry sobbed. You know, he might actually care for Jason.

"I was at my granny's house. I can't believe that our fight started with a stupid tattoo. I actually got one, it's a wolf. I'll show you later. Anyway, ready to make up?" Jason asked. Harry closed the door and smiled.

"Oh yeah."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**okay, the last part was rushed. I'm getting sleepy and i just finished my oneshot fic with a tomboy (NOT lesbian, just boyish) Hermione in it. Read and review it please! Anyways, i just realized that i had the same initials as Hermione Granger. HG. isn't it cool? anyway, be good, leave a review and go check my other new fic. thanks! (i'm sorta hyper) **


	16. wake up

Harry woke up and looked beside him. His boyfriend was cuddling him, and for a reason it didn't feel that right, Maybe it's because Jason haven't explained himself yet? Oh well. Harry gently stood so he won't wake up Jason. He stretched his arms and went for the washroom. When he came back out Jason was already making breakfast.

"Hey Harry. Last night was _amazing._" Jason said. He went over to Harry to kiss him, but Harry ducked. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry fidgeted as he squirmed to get out of Jason's grasp. When he finally succeeded, he stood up straight to gather his boyfriend's attention. "I want you to explain yourself. I can't believe I let you make up with me without hearing an explanation."

Jason stood silently. Harry was drumming his fingers on the counter with his impatience. "Well?"

"What exactly do you want me to explain?" Jason asked Harry.

"Tell me what you were doing in the Malfoy Manor, why you lied to me about going to your grandmother's business and all that crap." Harry said.

Jason took a deep breath. "There isn't really an easy way to say this." He paused and hesitated, looking ashamed. "I went to Lucius Malfoy for financial help."

Harry gaped at his boyfriend. "Are you kidding me? I thought your grandmother left you a fortune? Besides, why borrow money from Lucius? Couldn't you just borrow money from the bank?" Harry had more questions but Jason raised his had to stop him.

"The least you can is hear me out." Jason said. Harry tried to clam down. "There were some problems. I mean, sure my granny left me money, but I wanted the company to stay secure. It was kind of wobbling, so I had to do something fast. I went to Lucius and asked him to invest in our company. Knowing that he has a lot of influence on wizards, I thought that if other wizards found out that he trusted our company, they would follow his footsteps."

"Well, did the plan work?" Harry asked, finally calm down.

"Yes, the company is up and running again." Jason beamed proudly at his boyfriend.

Harry chuckled. "That's it? Oh gosh, I feel as if it's my entire fault. I mean, you must have been really stressed out during the time you were on the phone with Draco!" Harry sighed happily. "I swear to never stress you out again. You should have told me. I do believe that I have influence over the wizards too." Harry said the last part as a joke, but apparently it was a good idea and Jason wasn't thinking straight.

"Well, you do know that a lot of the rich wizards are pureblood, and they're still sort of mad at you for killing the Dark Lord." Jason said.

"The Dark Lord? Are you sure you're not a deatheater?" Harry joked, but this made Jason silent. "Erm, sorry Jason. That must've been offensive." Harry went over to him and kissed his forehead. Jason smiled, indicating that it was okay. "Alright! What's for breakfast?" Harry asked cheerfully as he tried to change the subject.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**okay, that was really short. i'm just busy with all of excitement because i got into the badminton team. i know it's lame, but celebrate with me and leave a review! i'm having a tournament soon so i MIGHT noy be updating for quite a while due to practice. anything is possible though, so if i get more than 10 reviews for this chapter i'll update within the next week. inspire me and make me proud! (oh yeah, i'm accepting suggestions as how the ending will be. choose: happy or tragic?) so yeah..review! **


	17. what?

**i am so sorry for the super late update. i myself hate late updates. it was really stupid, i forgot that i already wrote a new chapter..so,anyways, you all suck because i didn't get 10 reviews, although gryffindorseeker452's review was worth 10 reviews in her/his world. so, enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry woke up to the incessant knocking his poor little door was taking. He fell asleep while watching Friends reruns in the afternoon. He finally stood up, grumbling loudly at how there should be a law on salesmen waking uninterested people up just to make a little bit of money. He was also wondering at how the knocker got up to his floor, he didn't buzz anyone in.

"I'm not interested." Harry said curtly without even looking at the person. He tried to close the door but a foot was inserted to prevent it from really closing.

Harry looked up, about to throw some rude words and perhaps a gesture to the person who dared wake him up when his jade green eyes met steely grey ones.

"D- Draco?" Harry stuttered, bewildered. He actually forgot that Draco existed when Jason came back to him a couple of weeks ago.

"Thank you for your very warm greeting." Draco said without the lightest hint of emotion in his voice. "May I come in?" he asked.

Harry could only nod. He wondered what was wrong with Draco. It was like Draco's indifference was back, just like in fifth year.

Harry wanted to ask the question so badly, but it would not come out from his mouth. Instead, he asked him if he wanted a drink.

"No, thank you." Draco didn't meet Harry's inquiring eyes, it landed directly on the couch where his body abruptly followed. Draco fell down on it elegantly as he looked around Harry's apartment. "Long time no see." said Draco to the wall.

Harry thought he was dreaming. Draco talking to the wall? He can't believe it. "Are you alright?" he asked Draco, who was still looking around with a touch of wistfulness in his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine." Draco made it a point that he answered Harry's question with polite unconcern, which would probably get on his nerves a little bit later.

It just did. "Okay, what are you doing here with your suitcase? Why did you come here, suddenly being so cold after months of a renewed friendship?" Harry asked, and waited impatiently for an answer.

"Did you forget, Potter?" Harry flinched at his own surname. It sounded so familiar, yet he could not imagine in a million years that the loving side of Draco he just got in touch with again after a few years of coldness would address him with that name. Draco didn't seem to notice or care and drawled on. "I am supposed to stay at your house for at least two nights and two more with Jason. It's all connected to my being a part-veela. Since the two of you are living together, there was a note from the ministry making me stay here for at least a month because your scents are clinging to the house. I have to be able to recognize his scent from yours, or I might make the wrong choice when I choose a mate. Did you get all of that information in that scrawny head of your, Golden Boy?"

"I couldn't believe it." Harry muttered to himself. "It's like Draco went back to his old, mean ways."

"Can't think of anything else to amuse you, Potter? Why, I think you should go to St. Mungo's and go have tea with Lockhart." Draco sneered. Of course he was referring to Harry's monologue to himself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Harry suddenly screamed.

"My, my, someone needs anger management. Don't you _dare_ scream to me, Potter. You know exactly what you did. Or did you forget about my existence after that lying boyfriend of yours came back?" Draco stared right into Harry's eyes to challenge him, but Harry couldn't take the hate in it so he looked away.

"What did I do to deserve this coldness from you? I don't understand Draco." Harry was pleading, he can't believe that his best friend during his depressing times would turn on him like this. It reminded him of so many things he didn't want to remember.

Draco was looking out at the balcony from the couch. His eyes had a far away look, and there was a slight frown in his brow. Draco barely opened his mouth. "You never called back."

Jason entered their flat and went directly to the living room to look for Harry. What he saw surprised him.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Jason glared at Draco who was sitting on the couch, watching television. He turned to Harry, who was sitting on the kitchen counter with a glum expression etched on his facial features. "Harry, what's going on?"

Harry sighed. "Don't you remember the part-veela thing?" he asked.

"Oh, that." A dawn of apprehension fell on his face gut it was quickly altered into a puzzled one. "Not that I approve, but aren't you guys friends? Why aren't you talking to each other?"

"Well, Draco here turned back to his mean ways. He won't talk properly to me, and he won't look at me in the eyes. I don't really know what's wrong. Anyway I suggest you leave the issue alone because you won't get any information from him."

Jason's mind was finally cleared. He shrugged the last part of Harry's speech off because he had no plans of even venturing near Draco whatsoever. "Maybe he's having a bad hair day." He concluded after glancing at Draco. He turned to go to the bedroom when Harry stopped him.

"Wait, I have to tell you something." He looked at Draco nervously before dropping his voice to a whisper. "Draco's staying with us for at least a month. Take a look at this." Harry handed a piece of paper to Jason. He saw Jason's eyes go back forth, which means he was reading it. Jason's eyes travelled over it over and over again, not being able to believe at what he was reading. When he was finally sure that he wasn't hallucinating, his face became red.

"What!" was all Jason could say.

"I know. I have to find out what's wrong with him or we won't be able to live together in harmony." Harry said.

"Alright, well you have to do that on your own tonight. I have to go away for a few nights. I'm going to New York. I'm not lying this time, you can see my plane ticket if you want." Jason said.

"Again? Okay, well you don't have to show me your ticket. I'll help you pack." Harry followed Jason to their bedroom after checking on Draco, who was asleep on the couch. Harry wanted to carry him into his former study and now guestroom, but he reconsidered and decided that he would do it later when Jason was gone.

When Jason was finally gone, Harry examined Draco, trying to determine if he was asleep enough to be carried into the bedroom without waking up. He kicked the sofa, and when Draco didn't flinch, Harry decided to do the transfer. He almost tripped on Draco's coat, which fell off of his lap when he fell asleep. He felt Draco stiffen, but he didn't wake up. When Harry had tucked Draco safely into the cozy bed, he stayed to watch him. He didn't know why, but there was certain magnetism in Draco that seems to make him draw nearer. Harry was drifting off when the cold voice called out.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Potter?" Draco drawled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**didja like it? did ya did ya? leave a frickin' review or i'll flippin' spaz out! hehe..just kidding. (no, really. 0.o) does anyone know any hunterxhunter yaoi/shonenai sites or stories? tell me in a review if you do. thanks! **


	18. realization

**pretty short, barely even a page. i kinda rushed it cuz i'm going to be pretty busy doing all the homework i'm getting and trying to write a hunterxhunter yaoi fic. enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. He opened his eyes just in time to see Harry looking at him fondly.

"I-uh, I was just leaving. I moved you so you can sleep properly." Harry stammered. He had been caught on the act. But what act?

"Well, you could've woken me up. I can walk by myself, you know. Now if you will please excuse me, I'll go watch some letty." Draco still got TV's name messed up. Harry would have laughed weren't it for the fact that Draco's voice and gaze was really cold. It could've given him frostbites if it was possible.

"What happened to us?" Harry asked quietly, looking down at the floor.

"What happened to us?" Draco chuckled wryly. "You got a boyfriend, that's what happened." For a fleeting second Draco's defence wall went down. If Harry just used his head and looked at Draco straight in the eye he would've noticed that the latter's eyes were moistening. There was a storm going on behind the steely grey eyes.

Harry looked up. Immediately Draco looked away, biding some time to readjust his falling face. "So that's what happened, huh?" Harry's voice was breaking. He took a deep breath and shuddered before reaching a decision. "Fine then, if it's coldness you want then I'll start giving it back." Harry walked out of the room with an indignant expression.

Draco huffed and stuck his nose in the air. When he was sure that Harry was gone, he took his cold mask off and sighed. So many questions were running through his head. _Why did Harry carry me with his hands? He could have used magic. And why the hell is he so thick today? He doesn't get it at all. _

Meanwhile, Harry was in the master bedroom, thinking. _What is wrong with him? What does he mean I didn't call back? And what's going to happen now that I've decided to retort? _All the thinking was making Harry sleepy. _I'll figure it out later…_ As Harry's lidded eyes drooped, he realized something and sat up with a jolt. _So THAT'S what he's talking about. _Of course Harry was thinking back to the call he made to Draco allweeks days ago. He remembered now, Draco was upset because he thinks he used him. _I did use him. As soon as Jason walked in that door I forgot all about the things that Draco did for me. I don't deserve his friendship, and now I lost it. _

Harry walked back to Draco's room and took a deep breath. He put his hand on the doorknob. _Here goes nothing_Harry thought. He closed his eyes and counted to three. _One, two, three. _Nothing. It was locked. For a moment Harry toyed with the idea of using magic to open the door, but he decided to leave Draco for the moment. _Maybe tomorrow…_Harry went to his room and finally fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**okay, what do you think? leave a review. **


	19. laughing spell

Breakfast was an event that Harry wanted to miss. He was just scared to face Draco at the moment. Nevertheless, he had to face the guy. It was inevitable.

The two almost collided in the hallway connecting the bedrooms and the breakfast nook. Harry wasn't able to utter a word although he was meaning to apologize to Draco for being a complete jerk.

Harry thought that his pride would fail him. That he won't start talking to Draco until the latter apologized to him on bended knees. At his surprise, the high and mighty Malfoy talked to him first.

"What's for breakfast?" It wasn't really some sort of sorry, but it was a start. Draco tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for an answer. "What? Are you going to stand there all day thinking about what's for breakfast? Are you that stupid?"

Okay, maybe it wasn't a start after all. Harry couldn't help but retort. "Well, Malfoy, if you're that smart then I think you should make prepare your own breakfast. I know I certainly won't make it for you." Harry cast him an evil look that was so out of his character.

"Fine then!"

"Fine."

"I can do it."

"Can not."

"Wanna bet?"

"Five bucks. I say you can't do it."

"Can to. Just watch and learn, Potter. Better open up your wallet." Draco sneered then headed for the kitchen although his real intent of passing that hallway was to explain his cold behaviour to Harry. Getting sidetracked was an understatement.

Draco took out a pan. "What are you going to make?" Harry challenged.

"Pancakes." End of conversation. Draco thought that what he was doing was stupid. It was. But he still can't just go to Harry and pretend as if nothing happened. After all, he was a Malfoy and humility was not part of their vocabulary.

Draco heated the pan and took out some eggs, flour, butter, milk, sugar and oil. He started making the pancake mix.

_Well, he certainly knows what he's doing, _Harry thought.

_Heh, just wait and see what I can do, Potter, _Draco thought as he smirked to himself. Harry saw the smirk and was about to make a comment when his eyes flew to Draco's butt.

_Stay focused, _Harry thought. He squeezed his eyes shut and counted to three. He kept it shut and just floated around in nothingness until he smelled something.

"Oh crap." There was a burning towel, because when Draco heated the pan he forgot to take out the paper towel that he used to wipe it dry. It stuck to the pan.

Harry suppressed a snort. "How stupid." He muttered while giggling silently.

Draco saw Harry giggle. With his common sense, he turned off the stove and started giggling as he slid down to the floor beside Harry. It was pretty contagious.

The two started laughing uncontrollably until their sides hurt. They were gasping for breath when the laughing spell was over.

"That wasn't funny, I wonder why we laughed." Draco thought out loud while grinning like a madman.

"I don't know. That was pretty stupid. I can't explain why I just started giggling." He was matching Draco's grin that made his emerald eyes shine.

Draco was watching Harry while he smiled beautifully. Those lips are just so inviting.

"It was probably because we needed the release from all the tension that surrounds us…" Draco said breathlessly as his lips were being magnetized to Harry's.

"Yeah." Harry said, closing his eyes and waiting for the kiss. It never came. Harry opened his eyes and gazed at Draco enquiringly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Draco didn't know what he was saying sorry for: the near kiss thing or for his cold behaviour. He stood up and brushed non-existent dust from his pants. "I guess I lost, huh?" Draco pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to Harry.

"You don't have to, you know." Harry said as a matter-of-factly.

"Just…just take it, okay?" Draco waved the bill in front of his face and quickly left when Harry finally took the bill.

Harry examined the bill. There was something wrong with it. At first he thought that there were two bills but when he tried separating it the note opened into one piece of paper. There was a little memo.

_I'm sorry for being irrational. I'm really happy for you and your boyfriend. _

_Draco_

Harry examined the paper. _LoveNOTES Inc., huh? Pretty cheesy. _Harry chuckled and headed for Draco's room.

* * *

**Really short chapter--sorry for that. leave a review, don't care what you're gonna say, whether it's "that was short" or "that sucked". say anything just so i can find out who reads my story. oh, and check out my hunterxhunter yaoi fic, even if you don't watch hunterxhunter or any kind of anime for tha matter. just give constructive criticism. thanks peeps! **


	20. jason's back

**Long time, Sorry. so, the story is almost done and i still dunno if i'll make it tragic or happey. whatcha think?**

* * *

Draco heard a firm knock outside his room. It was obviously Harry, seeing as Jason was away on a business trip.

"What do you want?" Draco knew that Harry probably came to ask him about the note, but he would say anything to stall the seemingly awkward conversation.

"Talk." Harry didn't even wait for Draco to affirm his entering. He practically barged in, although he wasn't really mad.

Draco saw the note in Harry's hand. "Uh-oh."

Harry let out a brief chuckle. "Don't worry, I won't scold you or tease you for giving this, uh, note. I must admit, it was pretty out of character for you to say sorry first, even if it is through a five dollar bill."

Draco blushed. "I do a lot of uncharacteristic things when I'm with you. You, of all people, should know that."

"Yeah. Well, I'm sorry for…" Harry's voice trailed off. He couldn't get himself to say 'for using you'. It sounded wrong.

"For what?"

"For not calling back. For not hearing your explanation all those years ago. And I'm sorry for…" Harry didn't get to finish his sentence. Draco's finger was on his lips.

"I accept your apology. Now if we can only get all of this behind us, that would be great." Draco gave Harry an encouraging smile before the raven haired man hugged him.

He didn't see the tears fall down. He didn't know the storm was becoming a hurricane. He didn't know that simply hugging him would be torture for the other. All Harry knew was that Draco forgave him.

"Can I get some breakfast now?" Draco asked, wanting to get away from Harry before he broke down.

"I don't want to let go." Harry said as he inhaled Draco's intoxicating scent. He nuzzled further into Draco's neck. Draco closed his eyes as he started hugging Harry back.

They heard a throat clear. "Should I come back later, or should I set an appointment?" Jason's calculating gaze was nerve-wracking.

"It's not what you think-" Harry started.

"Oh-ho-ho. Not what I think? How cliché." Jason had an unbelievably sarcastic look on his face.

"Will you just let Harry explain?" Draco said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the freeloader." Jason smirked.

"I am NOT a freeloader! How dare you say that? I could and will pay you after the month is over." Draco huffed. It was true, but it wasn't right for Jason to say that.

"Draco, please. Jason, that was very rude of you." Harry said.

"Give me a break, Potter. I come home dead tired from a business trip, I see my boyfriend hugging the Slytherin freeloader and they give me a load of crap immediately after they sense my presence. What do you want me to do? Smile and say 'hello, I got you a souvenir'? Jeez Potter, read up and sharpen your mind." After all being said and done, Jason went into the master bedroom, disappeared for a while then re-emerged with a blanket and a pillow.

"Feel free to sleep on the couch tonight. Better yet, you could sleep with Draco the freeloader. You should thank me that I even gave you a pillow."

Harry was astonished. He has never seen Jason act like that.

"He called me Potter."

"I think that I understand him in this case. I mean, I would've reacted like that if I were in his shoes." Draco tried reassuring Harry. As much as he'd like the two to break up, Draco just can't stand to see Harry heartbroken again.

"Did you see his eyes? His eyes were purple. His eyes are supposed to be brown. And he never wears contacts or anything."

"Did you say purple?" asked Draco, while rubbing his chin like an old man thinking. So un-Draco. He was remembering.

Draco stopped rubbing his chin. "Harry, where did Jason go for his business trip?"

"Er…New York. He wasn't lying this time, I checked his ticket while he wasn't looking." Harry answered.

"You think something happened while he was there? I mean, his eyes were purple. What if some former deatheater drank polyjuice or something?" Draco was starting to worry.

"I don't know. Maybe he was just tired. I'll try talking to him tomorrow. I won't dare try today, he's really pissed off." said Harry.

"Yeah. Just tell me if you got anything. I'll look into the Daily Prophet or something."

"How? You didn't bring an owl, did you?" Harry was puzzled.

"Erm, no. The wizarding world finally caught up and started using Pentium II computers. I funded the Daily Prophet and gave them the real top of the line pc's in exchange for starting a website. Believe me, it wasn't easy. They had to hire a muggle and look like utter fools as they got educated."

Harry was amused. "Okay, well, do your thing. Wait, if you knew how to use a computer, then how come you don't know the proper name if the TV?" Harry was referring to the time when he called the idiot box 'letty'.

"I was drunk." And that was that.

* * *

**Leave a review! **


	21. almost over! sniff

"Hmm."

"This is really bad."

"Every man's nightmare."

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME???" Harry bellowed at the wall. He was in his and Jason's flat and Ron, Hermione and Draco were with him.

Harry recently found out that his boyfriend (that was supposedly gay), was straight. Yep, every gay man's nightmare indeed.

"Harry, he could be bisexual. Some people have two partners, you know. Of course, the two people sharing are aware of each other but Jason could have been planning to tell you sooner. Usually the person in the middle is more emotionally attached to one partner and pines the other one for entirely different-"

"We get the point Hermione. And I don't think your information would've made Harry feel better anyway." Ron cut in. They have been with each other for a long time but it doesn't change the fact that he hates it when Hermione launches into a rant.

"Still doesn't explain the purple eyes." Draco said, examining his fingers in a most indifferent manner. But really, his heart was being ripped apart by the sight of Harry in deep, deep shit. On the other hand, this incident could mean that he and Harry could end up being together forever and ever and ever…

Why exactly is Harry in deep shit?

After the incident with Jason throwing Harry out of the bedroom with purple eyes instead of brown, Harry decided to investigate a little bit more. He found out that Jason was straight and was married. He wasn't married when he first moved in with Harry, but on one of his alleged 'business trips' Jason actually got married to an heiress in the Bahamas. And now, Harry is considered a man mistress of some sorts.

"Me being played was kind of okay, you know? I could've dumped him and moved on. No. The bad news is that his rich wife found out about us and WANTS ME DEAD!" Harry was getting a little hysterical again.

"Harry, calm down. She's a muggle, you're a wizard who killed frickin' Voldemort. Who do you think would win, huh?" Ron asked.

"It's pretty weird saying this but Weasley is right. You killed the Dark Lord, you have a great amount of advantage over her and her high-end assassins." Draco said.

"I know that! But….I mean, I saw him first! It's not like I'm going to fight her for that stupid man-whore or whatever but if someone is going to kill someone, it should be me! Right?"

Hermione nodded. "I guess you're right. Maybe you should just confront Jason and break up with him. We'll stay for moral support if you want."

"We will?" Ron looked hesitant. He wanted to go home and watch his quidditch tapes captured with a video camera, thanks to Hermione's muggleness.

"Yes, Ronald, we will." Hermione went to the kitchen. "I'll take care of dinner. Just relax Harry, and think of what you're going to tell Jason when he comes back."

"Yes mum." Harry sat down on the couch looking resigned with Draco by his side.

"It'll be okay, pet." Draco put his arm around Harry and gave him a one-handed hug.

He heard Harry sniffle. "Thanks Draco." He leaned on the blond's shoulder and fell asleep.

"I'm home!" Jason called out into quiet apartment. "Harry?"

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione were all tangled up in the couch, sleeping. They've been waiting for Jason's arrival for such a long time that they all eventually fell asleep.

Hermione was the first one to stir. She shook the person beside her and whispered, "Harry, he's here."

Harry looked a little groggy until his mind registered the information he's just heard. "He's home? Stay here. I'll talk to him alone."

Hermione nodded. "Keep your cool."

Harry walked to where Jason was and pecked him on the lips. "Welcome home, honey." He said with faked sweetness.

"Hey. Did you try to wait up for me on the couch again?" Jason asked, a small smile gracing his thin lips.

"Yes, I was waiting for you. I need to tell you something." Harry answered.

"What is it?" Jason didn't have any idea of what was about to hit him. No inkling whatsoever.

"WE'RE FUCKING OVER! You man-whore, you never told me you were bisexual. And I know that you're married, bitch! Your wife is planning to assassinate me! It's not like she can kill me but damn it she's trying anyway!"

Draco woke up to Harry's screaming and shuddered. Draco was quite thankful that Harry's reaction wasn't like that when he broke up with him all those years ago.

"Bloody hell, turn Jerry Springer off!" Ron whined, still half-asleep.

"Wake up, Ron. You might have to use you auror skills. Harry could be trying to kill Jason right now." Hermione said, shaking her fiancé.

"You think I can do something about it? 'Mione, we all know that he's hell a lot stronger than me. How am I going to stop him? Besides, that player deserves it."

"You could talk Harry out of it." Draco piped in.

"Fine." Ron followed the voices and soon found the couple in the den, standing face to face with both their wands out. "Aw, come on!"

"Ron, get out of here. This man is dangerous!" Harry warned the redhead.

"What do you mean?" Ron was confused, as always.

"This guy married that bitch pug-faced Parkinson. Apparently she's still as slytherin as ever and wants me dead. This whore was paid to pretend! All this time, he was just playing me!" Tears were now flowing down Harry's cheeks.

"Cut it out, Potter. Do you know how much trouble you got me into? I was falling for you. And don't think I didn't notice that you love someone else." Jason spat at him.

"Er…HERMIONE?! I think I need you here! You should come along too, Draco!" Ron didn't know what to do.

Jason and Harry stared at each other until Hermione and Draco arrived in the room.

"What is going on in here?" Hermione asked. She saw Harry's tear-streaked face and walked over to him. "Are you okay Harry?"

"What did you do to him bastard?" Draco took his wand out and pointed it at Jason.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. _Accio_ bags!" Two suitcases flew in the room and onto the floor by Jason's feet.

Ron couldn't help but wonder, "Is that all you have? Or are you coming back for your other stuff? Cause if you do, you're going to die."

Jason rolled his eyes and picked up his suitcases. He left the door with a resounding _bang _and everything in Harry's flat was silent

"You okay mate?" Ron finally asked, weary of the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Yes. I guess he's right. I never really loved him anyway." Harry blew his nose for the umpteenth time that hour.

Draco gave Ron and Hermione significant looks. They took the hint and stood up.

"I'm going to get us drinks." Said Hermione.

"I'll come with you." Ron said.

Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head to the ceiling. "Holy crap."

"You okay?" Draco asked, eyes showing great concern.

"I think so."

The two sat in companionable silence for a while.

"Listen, you know that I still have to live in other people's houses for a little while, right?" Draco asked Harry.

"What's that got to do with me?"

Draco looked down on the floor. "I don't know, nothing, I guess."

Harry smothered a smile behind his fist. "Don't worry, I won't go psycho on you like that. I know that you have to do it. Just don't get too carried away."

Relief washed through Draco's face. He had a big grin on his face and leaned towards Harry. They kissed and kissed and kissed.

You could say that their little conversation was a subtle confirmation that they were together again, and that Draco was obviously going to sniff out Harry as his mate. He's met the other people even before sleeping in their houses, and he was pretty sure that n one else would suit him. Draco smiled in their kiss and finally pulled away, their breathing both ragged.

"Well, I have to run some errands now." Draco said.

Harry looked genuinely surprised. "Really? What are they?"

"Well, first I have to kill Parkinson. Then maybe Jason afterwards, but I don't think it's worth the time. After that, I'll sleep in the remaining houses, choose you as my mate afterwards and then marry you." Draco gave Harry one last peck on the lips before leaving.

Hermione saw everything. She smiled and was relieved at how things were turning out. Ron, on the other hand, had fainted on the floor after seeing his best friend and former nemesis snogging like there was no tomorrow. He's never gotten used to it, and probably never will be.


	22. harry finding out jason's straight chap

**WAH! I forgot to put a disclaimer! I have _drippy123 _to thank for reminding me. I also have all the other people who did or thought of telling me to put a disclaimer on to thank. Well, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, because I would be filthy rich if I did. Although I own the plot, Jason and some other made up characters. Okay?**

**Okay, an answer to a question: The Bahaman Wife IS Pansy. Jason got married to Pansy IN THE BAHAMAS. Okay, Princess Star Neko? **

**Thank you all for reviewing. And now, on with the story.**

* * *

THE 'HARRY FINDING OUT JASON IS STRAIGHT' STORY

_Harry's POV_

I picked up my wand and my wallet from my bedside table. I was starting to get really worried, especially because Jason went on business trips too much. Don't get me wrong, I know it's natural for businessmen to travel around, but still. I had a foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it was usually right.

I also took my Invisibility cloak with me, just in case. Little did I know that I was going to need it very soon.

Jason got inside his car, and I followed. How I followed him without being noticed was very easy. I just performed a color-altering spell on my car and he didn't suspect a thing. I was getting good at tailing him, too.

Finally, Jason stopped at some sort of abandoned warehouse. I stopped a few blocks away where I can still see him then I tucked my wand in my pocket and wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around me. Getting it on was pretty troublesome. I had to expand it because I obviously got taller than when I first got it.

Jason entered the warehouse with a card and I almost got squished by the closing metal door. It only took a couple of long strides for Jason to reach the other end of the warehouse. Funny, I though it looked bigger on the outside. We reached another building which looked like a car repair shop, only much much bigger.

So I obviously followed Jason to wherever he was headed to. Then it dawned on me; it was a hangar! Jason got on the plane, I followed him, blah blah blah. I immediately went searching for the washroom, quiet as a mouse. I almost decided to stay there for the rest of the trip but I found another set of seats on the other side of the lavatory so I stayed there instead.

I fell asleep, but I woke up in the middle of turbulence. I noticed that my cloak fell off, luckily no one was there.

I stayed awake for the rest of the trip and got off without anyone noticing me. Jason kept glancing back but he forgot about it soon enough.

A limousine picked Jason up from the little private airport we landed on, and there was enough room for me to sit alone, untouched. I noticed how hot it was, and I also noticed that Jason was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. It looked bad on him.

He was silent for the most part in the car, until we slowed down in front of a beach party. Jason started panicking and downed a bottle of vodka in one gulp. He got out and I saw a sign: Pansy and Jason. You could see who wore the pants in **this **relationship.

I wondered what this was about. At first I thought it was a welcome sign for Jason and a partner perhaps, but when people started congratulating the 'groom', I started to suspect something.

Everyone had to wait for a long time. Especially me, since I was standing alone under a palm tree a couple of feet away from the whole party thing. The heat was unbearable.

I saw that pug-faced bitch Parkinson get out of a white limo wearing an exaggerated straw skirt and barely anything to cover her unequal breasts. It didn't take me a lot of time to piece two and two together.

One would've thought that if a gay man found out his boyfriend was getting married with a girl, that person would be enraged. Disgusted, even. Well I wasn't. I was disgusted, but for the wrong reasons. It was Parkinson, who wouldn't be disgusted?

Who would've thought that someone as ugly as Parkinson could get someone like Jason? Oh wait, I know this one. MONEY.

So I watched the ceremony, with lots of sobbing from Pansy and the occasional rolling of Jason's brown eyes. The wedding finally ended and everyone partied the Bahaman way. (I found out that I was in the Bahamas by overhearing it in a nearby conversation.)

It was time for everyone to go and for the couple to go on their honeymoon.

Where was their honeymoon, exactly? On the beach where they just got married in. Bulky bodyguards ordered the guests to board the shuttle that was going to take them back to the hotel while the newlyweds fucked on the beach and slept in a tent. Some honeymoon.

It still didn't explain the purple eyes to me. Then suddenly Pansy gave Jason a meaningful look and he sighed. He took out some sort of figure 8 case and put on…yep, PURPLE CONTACTS. Not only that, he had to wear an S&M costume with a fucking dog leash. If you don't know what S&M is, look it up.

Anyways, that's how I found out that Jason was straight, and that he married Pansy in the Bahamas. I left the newlyweds to their weird thingy going on (you simply cannot call it sex) and apparated home. Jason got back home and I acted as if everything was normal. I didn't know what to do. On his next 'business trip', I followed him again. I was curious if he was going to visit his wife and if she was aware of her husband's relationship with me. I did what I did last time, I even transfigured my car. A little bit of stupidity on my part though: I had the same license number.

I put my Invisibility cloak on and followed Jason inside and up the stairs. I didn't follow when Jason went into the library where Parkinson was waiting, according to the bodyguards who showed him the way. Wait, scratch that, I COULDN'T follow. The door was immediately shut when Jason entered the room and I wasn't able to sneak inside.

I waited outside the room they were in, ironically posted parallel to one of the bodyguards who constantly followed Pansy around. I heard a bellow and Pansy came storming outside.

"WHO THEBLOODY FUCKING HELL WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO LET HIS BOYFRIEND FOLLOW HIM HERE?? YOU BIG FUCKING STUPID FAG!!" I must admit, those were pretty harsh words, but I wasn't shocked; it was Pansy. What kind of wife would talk to her new husband like that? And I though the passion was supposed to be in full blast at this stage of the marriage.

Jason looked like a fish out of the water and started spewing out senseless words. Of course, Pansy wanted me dead, that's the reason Jason hooked up with me in the first place. But apparently the idiot bitch had a plan to torture me and then kill me. Imagine, Pansy had a plan? Unbelievable. You would be shocked to see just how good actors Slytherins are. She was also actually smitten with Jason, although the feeling isn't mutual. So she's angry and jealous. Great. So now, all she wanted to do was kill me, and assassination was her backup plan so she can kill me quickly and get Jason all to herself. I made a noise and Pansy looked around, wild eyes darting here and there. I ran down the stairs, not caring if anyone heard me. Pansy yelled at her guards to follow the noise but I was still invisible, no matter how loud I was. Luckily, Pansy's bodyguards were dumber than rocks.

I got into my car and I heard Pansy yelling at Jason to stay because they needed to talk. I got home, found Draco waiting anxiously for me then I phoned Hermione and Ron. I only got to tell them about the getting married part, but I started going hysterical so they didn't get to hear about the Pansy being the wife thing. Well, at least not yet. They heard the assassination part though. My mind was so messed up that the information wasn't coming out in the order that it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Jason got home, I yelled at him, I found out some more stuff, they found out Pansy was the wife…meh, you know the story, don't you?

Afterwards was very sweet though. Draco and I made up, and probably for good. I just hope that he'll stick to his word and marry me. It _is _legal in Canada.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

Hearing Harry's story was quite interesting. It had a lot of loopholes, but I guess that could happen to anyone. If I were to see Jason fuck Parkinson in an S&M get-up, I would be scarred for life. Thank Merlin I'm gay. But then again, Pansy doesn't look like a woman. Hell, she doesn't even look close to being a _human_.

Anyway, my slytherin sex god charm was once again put to the test.

…

…

Okay, I wasn't flirting or anything. But I must say, I did a pretty good job on consoling Harry. Pat on the back, Draco.

I only noticed the loopholes in Harry's story after I've had some time to think about what he said. I was fuming during his narration though. When it got to the S&M part, my rage was subdued and replaced by a sense of _pure, fucking horror _though. No pun intended.

Eventually I pieced all of the facts together. A little bit more thinking helped me fill out the loopholes in Harry's story.

Well, I must go. I can't wait to get the mate-sniffing over with do I can be together with Harry…forever and ever and ever.

* * *

**It is true, there were loopholes in my (Harry's) story. I hope this chapter cleared it up, although I won't be surprised if it only added more confusion. Ask me questions through reviews or pm's (or whatever). I was going to add another twist, but laziness prevailed. If you wanted to know what the twist could've been…well…It was going to be about Harry leaving a part out in his version of the story to cover something up or something like that. Anyways, I don't think it would've worked. So yeah. **

**Well, it is almost done. An epilogue to wrap things up and the story is complete! I think…**

**PLEASE! Leave a review. I don't really know how to wrap things up like this. I might post a one-shot with MPREG as an extension to the story. Tell me what to do, leave a review. (That rhymed!! Yay me.) And who should I put on top, Harry or Draco? Should I even bother with a smut scene at the end? And if you think I do, can you help me with it? So much questions to ponder about. Please help me!**

**I can't stress this enough: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! Thank you. And good night. **


	23. epilogue

**Finally! Here's the epilogue. Sorry for not updating for so long but some things got in the way, like….laziness. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me until the very end. I must admit, I lost the desire to write. Writer's block. Last couple of one-shots I wrote got very poor results. Or maybe I simply suck at writing. **

**WARNING: (of little importance) Narcissa is incredibly OOC. OOC means OutOfCharacter, right? Yeah. Just though you should know, if you didn't figure it out already. **

**Well, here's the end. Must say, it's a bit cliché. But please bear with me.**

------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife-----------------------------------------------

"Will you marry me?" Draco was on his knees in the sidewalk, proposing to Harry. Harry was also kneeling, with a ring in his hand. A group of girls were gushing at how sweet the scene was, and just how hot the couple is. They even have accents! A few men looked at them with disgust, thinking how weird it was for two guys to get married. But Draco didn't care. He wanted to marry Harry no matter what. And then they can live happily ever after.

-record scratches-

WHOA WHOA WHOA! What the hell happened there?? Well, let's start from the beginning, shall we?

Draco, as promised, lived with some other candidates before he had to do the actual sniffing. Jason, by the way, was charged for violating Rule 225641 in the Ministry Magical Creatures Law Book. He wasn't supposed to get married before the part- veela on whose list he was in sniffed all the possible candidates first. Draco could've thrown him into Azkaban with all the money and connections he has but he chose not to. He figured that living with Pansy is way worse anyway.

Back to the issue at hand. So Draco sniffed his mates. Unexpectedly, he felt something stir in his groin when he went near Joshua Foster, one of his potential mates. Draco was afraid that he was his mate, but he reasoned with himself that he probably just thought Josh was hot. He really was, but Draco loves Harry. Besides, the stirring in his groin could've been caused by his sexual frustration. He hasn't been getting in _any _since he first saw Harry again. But his fears were all proven wrong. He almost jumped Harry when he went near him. Harry seemed to notice and let out a knowing chuckle.

So there you go. Harry and Draco walked out of the ministry building, where the sniffing took place, hand in hand. Draco's veela effects seemed more potent than ever. He was practically glowing with pride after having chosen a mate he truly loves.

Harry had no idea. Draco made up some excuse to see his mother, which he was going to, but not for the reasons he told Harry. He told Harry his mum was calling for him whereas he just wanted to visit his mother. He couldn't tell Harry why he was going there for, or the surprise would be spoiled. Guess which surprise? Figure it out…( . )

So Draco reached the Malfoy Manor. He went up directly to his mother's room, without as so much greeting the house elf who answered the door. Well, he usually torments house elves but he just walked past his least favorite elf this time, obviously in a hurry.

He reached his mother's room and knocked softly.

Narcissa knew it was Draco. He was the only one who knocked like that. Lucius usually bursts into the room without any warning and house elves practically break the door when knocking- that is, when they remember to do so.

"Come in. I was wondering when you were going to visit. I thought you have forgotten all about your sick mother." Narcissa smiled at her son and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, mum. I was caught up with all the mate-hunting and whatnot." Draco kissed his sick mother's hand and had an apologetic expression. For a couple of reasons.

"Did you find your mate yet?" Narcissa had a hopeful expression on. She was hoping for a grandchild soon, preferably a granddaughter first.

"Yes. Remember Potter, the Boy Who Lived?"

"Oh yes." Narcissa knew all about Draco's escapade with Harry in Hogwarts. At first she was repulsed by the idea of her son fraternizing with the 'enemy' but they turned to the good side and finally came to terms with Draco's infatuation for Harry. It took quite a while, but she finally got there.

"Well, I'm in love with him. And he's my mate. Unfortunately, Mum, you won't get biological grandchildren." Draco looked sorrier than before.

"Oh pishposh. I'm going to get a grandchild." Narcissa dismissed the issue with a wave of hand.

"You're okay with an adopted grandchild? You can help us pick." Draco smiled at this.

"Oh no darling, I'm getting a biological grandchild."

"Mum, you can't make me marry a girl. I really love Harry. I was actually going to ask for Granny's engagement ring so I can propose to him."

"No, Draco."

"What?! I can't believe this! How can you not approve your own son's hap-"

"What is magic for?" Narcissa cut her son off.

"What?" Draco stopped and took a shuddering breath.

"You're a wizard, Draco. Don't you think you can find a spell that will enable one of you to get pregnant?"

Draco mulled over this for a moment. "Bloody brilliant! How can I not think of that?"

"You were too excited." Narcissa looked genuinely happy for her son.

Draco chuckled lightly. "So, can I have the ring?"

"No. I lost it."

"B-but…how?" Draco sputtered at this. As far as he knows it was extremely important to his mother. "How can you lose it?"

Narcissa laughed gracefully. "I was kidding! It's in my jewelry box, where it always has been."

Draco reached under his bed and whispered a spell. He took a beautiful antique white gold ring that was adored with an emerald in the middle, surrounded by embellished curvy patterns. He gave his mother a quick peck on the forehead and dashed off. "Thanks mum!"

Narcissa laughed again. "Good luck son!"

---------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife------------------------------------------------

Draco had been afraid that Harry will wonder where he was going. Harry, however, had other plans. He was quite glad to be rid of Draco's presence, because he had to run some errands.

Very Important Errands.

Harry had to pick-up an engagement ring.

He wanted to surprise Draco, thinking how he should be the one to propose since Draco has gone through all the stress-inducing mate sniffing.

He's had the engagement ring years ago, when he and Hermione went out shopping (Hermione called it the 'girls day-off'. Apparently Harry counts since he's gay). The witch dragged him into a jewelry store and left to browse on his own as she looked at the accessories section.

Harry, having nothing else to do, went over to the ring section. A platinum band with dragon engravings and a diamond in the centre caught his eye. He asked the attendant, an elderly witch, if she can show it to him.

"Certainly," the witch had replied.

The witch said it had magical powers, and it would keep the wearer safe from sexual perils like rapists and such. It was the perfect engagement ring. Harry didn't have a girlfriend then. He just though he'd keep the ring until an opportunity presents itself. So he bought the ring for quite a hefty price. He didn't mind, the cost barely lightened his pockets. He had lots of money, since he killed Voldemort. Plus he still had tons left from his inheritance.

He kept the ring in a safe. _Finally,_ he thought. He could finally use the special ring he bought years ago.

He went to a teller, gave her his password, and showed her his vault key. She took him to the vault and left him in peace.

He carefully took the ring out of the vault, which had some other important things in it, like his parents' wedding pictures. He placed the ring in a velvet pouch he brought especially for the occasion. He drove home, cleaned up, and sat back to wait for Draco.

Draco arrived and they decided to go out to celebrate their…well, whatever they have. A relationship, if you may, but it could be too early to be called that. Anyway, they watched a movie then went for a walk in the park in romantic silence, if there is such a thing as that. They were alone and the moon and the stars were their witnesses. It was the perfect opportunity to propose!

"I-" both started at the same time. They both paused awkwardly.

"You first." Draco said.

"You're letting me go first? Before you, _Draco Malfoy_? I'm surprised." Harry chuckled.

"Well…you know. You're my mate so…"

"Never mind. I kind of forgot." _Well, I lost my nerve. _"What were you going to say?"

"Well," _The mood was ruined. _"I just wanted to say that…" Long pause. "I'm glad you're my mate." _I love you._

They walked back to Harry's apartment, and an unspoken arrangement was agreed upon. Draco was going to stay the night at Harry's and probably...you know.

They were in front of the apartment complex. Harry looked around and decided that he just doesn't care. He kneeled on the pavement.

Before he knew it, Draco was also kneeling. He beat Harry to the magic words- "Will you marry me?"

Harry held up the ring he brought with him, having taken it out while they were walking back. "Will you?"

Draco took the ring he brought and held it up too. "Yes."

There they were, kneeling on the pavement in front of their home, exchanging rings. They didn't care what people thought. They loved each other and dammit they're getting married!

They went up to their unit and well, you know. It was the first time they had sex with each other, and they both took it slow, blushing madly like virgins where in truth they are so not.

-insert smut scene here- (Sorry. I tried writing a smut scene with Jason and Harry before but I know it didn't work. So use your imagination instead please. )

The next morning they woke up facing each other and smiled. So this is how newlyweds are, huh? _I could get used to this. _Both were thinking the same thing.

Harry got started as Draco made a pot of coffee. Yes, he finally learned how to use it properly. They decided to break the news to their intimate friends. Harry's included Ron and Hermione, while Draco's included Blaise Zabini and Trisha. (Remember that potential mate Draco treated like a little sister?)

They all met up in a quaint café on the outskirts of Scarborough. (They're in Canada, remember?) Ron was surprised to see Blaise, a former Slytherin and Deatheater, but he was the only one. Come on, seriously, try to catch up Ron!

So there. Soon afterwards The Daily Prophet got wind of the news and caused a big ruckus in the magical world. Some of the older wizards and witches seemed to dislike the idea, especially about the fact that the Golden Boy was marrying a former Death eater, Draco _Malfoy_ at that. They were also disgruntled by the fact that their Savior was not going to have an heir. How wrong they were.

The wedding ceremony was an intimate one. No large crowds, only close friends and relatives. Some of the people who came were the Weasleys (Ginny was in tears) and Remus Lupin. Their former professors also came, including Hagrid. Dumbledore wasn't able to attend, since he's dead. The Dursleys refused to come, Vernon muttering something about 'freaks and their gay marriages'. They also didn't want to spend money on airfare, although Harry would've been more than happy to pay for it. Petunia almost came, but her pride stopped her. Dudley wailed when he found out just how much food he was going to miss, but whatever. There were still enough people to fill Harry's side of the aisle. Narcissa had been there too. She was glowing with pride as her son walked solemnly down the aisle.

Who was the bride?! Well, neither. Draco insisted that he wear the pants in this relationship, but Harry was thinking the same for himself. So they walked together down the aisle, Harry dressed in Gryffindor colors and Draco in Slytherin. The said their vows and stayed for the reception, in which they took off early after an hour or so. They were eager to escape to their honeymoon, which was in Bora-bora. Didn't want to go to the Bahamas, bad memory there.

Draco and Harry came back from their honeymoon, lived a good life, and decided to stay in the wizarding world while visiting the Muggle world frequently. Soon Narcissa found the spell that enables a man to get pregnant and Harry got to carry their first child, a beautiful daughter they named Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter. Draco and Harry discussed which last name to for hours and hours until they finally decided to just use both. She had big green eyes and curly brown hair, just like her…er, we'll call Harry the mother, since he carried her.

Draco carried their second child, a son they named Sirius James Malfoy-Potter. They didn't name him after his other grandfather, for obvious reasons. No one objected, not even Narcissa. She was happy to have her granddaughter named after her. He was an exact replica of his…mother/father, cold blue eyes and bright blond hair. The boy was far from cold though, he was a hyperactive child to wanted to become an excellent ninja (sound familiar?) before finding out that ninjas don't exist anymore. He was devastated at first, but coped with it and decided to become an excellent auror instead.

Draco tended to business affairs his father left him (Lucius died) and Harry contentedly stayed with their children. All was well in the Malfoy-Potter household.

And they lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**----------------------------------------------**IhaveNOlife-----------------------------------------------

**There, this fic is finally done. A little rushed and undetailed, but I hope it didn't confuse anyone. I hope you all enjoyed the fic altogether, and leave a review on what you think about the ending and the story itself. **

**Thanks for being patient with me and my laziness. **

**-couageouscoward**


End file.
